Cat Burglars
by Caridwen Angetueur
Summary: Ichigo needed money to support his father's failing clinic. Shiro needed to pay out a massive debt that he couldn't afford. Both happened to need to get drunk on the same night, at the same bar, right next to each other. Recognizing each-others troubles as their own, they both get to talking about possible solutions. Together, they come up with a solution.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so how to explain my current situation.

How does one explain this exactly?

Well, for one thing, this bar sucks. Like, seriously; the table tops are sticky, the drinks taste like shit, and everything is dirt-cheap. Why am I here?

Oh yeah, I'm drowning my sorrows with horrible tasting beer, my bad. It's not like I do this often, you know.

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm pretty damn close to living on the streets; so why not enjoy a beer before it happens?

Oh right, this beer sucks hairy-horse ass. Damn.

I sigh, running my tan hands through my fiery orange hair as I stare at the sticky table-top; decidedly not staring at the suspicious looking white-stains of unintelligible substance on my right.

I take a swig of my drink, grimacing at the horrid taste on my tongue and pushing it away from me. It was sour and probably strong enough to strip paint, and just generally tasted like something one would normally not consume, but to hell with it.

"Can't stand ta' taste either?" a tired sounding voice on my right questions, and I glance down. On second look, those unintelligible stains of questionable-substance turned out to be a man that looked about my age, slumped against the counter.

His skin was white, pale enough to look like a corpse. His hair was marble-white, and when he glanced up at me I saw black sclera and golden irises.

"Nah, not really. Definitely should've gone for the cherry-martini."

The exhausted retort got a small chuckle from the other male, and I watched out of the corner of my eye as he picked himself up from the counter top.

"So, why're ya here? Anybody comin' 'ere usually drownin' themselves in their sorrows."

I glance over at the other male, smirking slightly.

"My old man runs a clinic, so people who ain't close 'nough to a hospital got somewhere to go while waitin' for an ambulance; but nobody comes 'round anymore and we're goin' outta business."

The other nods, staring down at the countertop.

"Kurosaki Clinic?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"That sucks; I've been in t'ere once or twice, when I wa' younga'."

I nod, smiling softly. I could remember when the clinic always had visitors, whether it be for minor scrapes and bruises or major emergencies when the hospital had to come in. Those were the good days.

"Well then, I assume you're not here just for the horrible-tasting beer either?" I ask, taking another swig of the horrible drink before glancing at the other. He just smiles, shaking his head.

"I ain't here for a reason a' meanin-ful as yours; I gotta couple a' debts to pay off, and I can't afford ta' half of em'." The other male takes a swig of his drink as well, grimacing in equal fashion.

"I still don' know why I'm still drinkin' this shit." He groans, setting the dirty mug down. I smile at him, meeting his eyes.

"Cause this sack-o-shit don't got a cherry-martini."

The other male laughs, and I find myself laughing with him.

"What's ya' name?" he asks, and I look up at the TV as it flickers on.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, yours?" The other male turns to look at the TV with me.

"Shirosaki Hichigo. Jus' call me Shiro." I nod, focusing on the TV as the news flips on.

"Breaking News! The Tokyo Bay mall has finally set up its specialized diamond and ruby exhibit, showcasing the largest, most expensive jewels to be found on the planet; the Soul King's Jewel! My, what a sparkle!"

Shiro chuckles, glancing over at me.

"I'll bet 50 bucks it's gonna be robbed by nex' week." I chuckle as well, but my mind was drunk enough at this point to start assessing the vents and security. Tokyo Bay wasn't really that strict on their security these days, and a teenager could easily hack their systems these days.

"You know, given how 'lax things have been lately; it'd probably be easy as hell to break in and steal." I comment, and it would've taken the blind to not notice how Shiro's eyes suddenly changed. I watched as his eyes followed the same path as mine, mentally scoping out the ventilation shafts and security bases.

"Ta' old-fart who runs ta' place pro'bly hasn't updated ta' firewall in years, so its pro'bly easy to hack into the systems and shut down ta' cameras." Shiro mumbles, looking at the TV in a barely-masked interest.

"People like us could probably do it." I smile, shaking my head. "What a shame neither of us can, eh?" I glance over at Shiro, who I noticed pulled out his phone. He started typing something quickly, tilting the phone left and right like it was a video game controller.

"What're you doing?" I ask, only to be interrupted by the news.

"Oh my! It looks like the power has started to go out! This is certainly unexpected- oh my goodness!" I watch stunned as the security all flicked on at once, alarms blaring, bright security lasers blaring, and the lights flickering on and off rapidly.

"Yep, they _definitely_ need ta' update ta' firewall." Shiro chuckles, and I turn to look at him in shock. He shows me the screen of his phone, displaying the security cameras and the alarm system.

" _You're_ doing that?!" I whisper-yell, and Shiro nods.

"Hello, numbah one worl'-class hacker righ' here." Shiro smirks, and I raise an eyebrow.

"No way; pics or it never happened."

Shiro smirks, fiddles with his phone, and then passes it over. It showed a picture of a younger looking Shiro holding a diploma; shaking the hand of a professor. If one squinted, one could make out the writing on it.

 ** _TOKYO UNIVERSITY OF TECHNOLOGY-School of Computers and Technology- Hichigo Hollow Shirosaki- PhD of Coding – Double-Major of English and Engineering- 3/23/2102_**

Another picture showed an even younger Shiro, possibly teenaged, smiling widely as he held a check and an award. The award read:

 ** _FIRST PLACE WINNER: HICHIGO H SHIROSAKI_**

 ** _-WORLD CLASS CHAMPION HACKER & PROGRAMMAR _**

**_-12/7/2096_**

"Dude, holy crap! How old were you when you won that?" I ask, and Shiro smiles as he takes the phone back.

"Was 'bout 10" it takes me about 20 seconds to do the math between the two pictures.

"Wait, so you graduated at 16?" I ask, and Shiro nods. I smile, leaning back against the (still rather sticky) countertop.

"That's cool; I graduated top of the class at Tokyo's University of Medicine and Neurology with my PhD at about 14. I was captain of the male gymnastics team, and would've made it to the 2094 Olympics if I had been older." Shiro shoots me a look, and I dig out my phone to show him pictures.

The first one I showed was me with my diploma, my dad giving me a noogie as I glared up at him. The next couple showed me in the middle of surgery, my dad having taken them from the stage. The last was a little embarrassing; the school gymnastics uniform had been bright pink.

"Huh, you ain't kiddin." Shiro hands back my phone, and we turn back to the news. The female reporter looked flustered, but got back to her piece. When the channel flipped to the weather, I sighed and stood.

"Whelp, nice meetin' ya Shiro; but I gotta help run the clinic." I sigh, standing up and waving the bar tender over to pay. Before I could however, Shiro slapped my hand away and pulled out his own wallet.

"I'll pay for ta' both of ours." I raise an eyebrow, but his smile kept me quiet.

"So, ya'r house or mine?" Shiro asks, sliding his wallet back into his hoodie pocket. I turn to look at him.

"Ummm, why?" I ask, only for a strange shiver to creep down my back at his wide grin.

"Well, we got a rob-ah-ry ta' plan; don't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I can't believe I'm doing this. When the hell did I change from child-prodigy to thief? The answers to my questions were, thankfully, not answered; because if my stuffed lion had started to talk I would've been severely freaked out and that wouldn't have helped matters at all.

"Ya' ready, partner?" Shiro questions, having pulled up his van across the street already. Inspecting the other male showed that he was wearing a black hoodie and dark washed jeans, but his possible attempts at camouflage was sourly ruined by his bright-white hair and skin.

I was dressed in a black, full body swimsuit due to lack of better "thief-attire" as Shiro had so claimed it. I had plain gray sweatpants pulled over them, and a beanie to hide my fiery orange locks.

"What the hell do you think?" I grumble, pulling myself out of my window and dropping to the ground; landing in a well-practiced crouch. Shiro scrambled down behind me, falling clumsily to the grass.

"Yer like a damned cat." He chuckles, and I roll my eyes. I spot his van, walking over and hopping in the passenger seat. Shiro follows me, hopping in the driver's side. I glance behind me, due to lack of better surroundings, only to be met with a scene similar to a NASA control-center.

I saw consoles, computer screens, routers, a flat-screen TV, a mini-fridge, and a mess of wires rivaling the Amazonian Jungle's undergrowth. There were charge ports everywhere, and a swivel-chair in the midst of the mess. Strangely enough, it was all fastened with heavy-duty bungee cords.

"Ya' like it? Got pretty much all the latest tech in t'ere. Coul' use a bettah fridge though." Shiro comments nonchantly, starting the engine of the car.

"Yah, it's cool; but what's with the heavy-duty bungees?" I turn to ask, only to come face to face with Shiro's primal grin.

"I've been told I drive like a Cairo cabbie."

With that being said, I let out a rather unmanly shriek as Shiro slammed down on the gas; rocketing us forward at what seemed to be light speed. I was pressed into the back of my seat, holding onto the seat belt for dear life as I watched the speedometer climb past 90 mph in less than 20 seconds.

I shrieked again when we swerved onto the highway going fast enough to become airborne for several seconds before crashing back down, shooting off down the highway. I look over at Shiro, his ecstatic grin doing nothing to calm me as he jerked the wheel to dodge an 8-wheeler.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!" I scream, and to my utter terror Shiro took his eyes off the road to stare at me with a crazy grin on his face.

"Yep!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE FUCKING ROAD! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US!" Shiro just laughs his head off, turning back just in time to avoid rear-ending a Prius. I swore I could _smell_ the other driver's tobacco smoke as we shot past; a din of blaring car horns sounding off behind us.

It took us about an hour to get to Tokyo at that pace, and my heart had never beat so hard as it had during those 60 agonizing minutes.

When Shiro finally slammed on the brakes, stopping us on a dime before we could slam nose-first through a concrete wall, I let out a shaky breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

"Ah! T'at was fun!" Shiro laughs, throwing his head back. I didn't reply, still shaking slightly in my seat; the adrenaline still pumping heavily through my veins before I regained my focus.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" I scream, still breathing heavy; my throat rather sore from its non-stop shrieking. Shiro just smirked at me, not helping my shattered nerves.

"What? Drivin' like that is fun, and it's fastah! Gets the 'drenaline pumpin' too!" Shiro chuckles, hopping up from his seat and retreating to the back where all his stuff was.

"We got 'bout an hour before ya' go in; s' rest up while I hack inta security. Feel free ta' root through ta' fridge." Shiro chuckles, sitting down at his desk and booting up his stuff.

I nod numbly, unsteadily unbuckling and stumbling to the back towards the fridge. I pull out a chocolate bar and an energy drink; because I needed _serious_ therapy food after that past hour. A quick look around greeted me with the sight of a small bed; and I collapse on it.

My heart was still beating faster than it had ever managed to before, and my ears were still ringing, but I willed myself to calm down with deep breaths. I nibbled on the chocolate bar and sipped on the drink, slowly repairing and re-enforcing shattered nerves. I shut my eyes, and it seemed too soon before I was getting shaken awake by Shiro.

"Hey, it's time." I nod, pulling myself up and shucking my sweatpants and shoes. I stretch out my limbs as Shiro does some final adjustments on whatever it was he was doing. I let out a slow breath, closing my eyes in relaxation as my limbs bent like rubber.

"Holy shit; what're ya' _made_ of King?" Shiro questions, and I raise an eyebrow at the nickname, but decidedly ignore it. I roll my neck, feeling the joints crack; and I smirk as Shiro winces.

"I'm just very flexible, _Horse_." I tease, half-lidding my eyes and smirking. I turn away, stretching my arms above my head as I pulled off my beanie.

"Make sure I'm zipped all the way up, will ya?" I ask, glancing over my shoulder to see that Shiro was flushing bright _blue_ , of all colors. Shiro nods, and I focus on the van's wall as his hands pull up on the black zipper, the force behind the pull lifting me up onto my toes; because despite my embarrassment, most people were taller than my small stature of 5'8 ½.

"Thanks, don't want it unzipping and fallin' off; although it'll certainly make the news a little more popular for the day." I chuckle. Shiro smirks as well, before turning around a grabbing something off his desk.

"By ta' way, ya'r probably gon' want this." He hands me a plain white mask with red markings on the left side. I shoot the other male a questioning glance.

"What? Ya' _want_ 'em ta' have an easier time identifying ya'? The hair ain't 'xactly subtle ya' know." Shiro states, and I roll my eyes before sliding the mask over my face. To my surprise, it was extremely easy to see out of; and bright green text flashed across my vision.

 **** ** _PROTOTYPE #32302_**

 ** _NAME: HOLLOW MASK_**

 ** _SYSTEMS OPERATIONAL; RETINAL SCANNER ACTIVATING_**

I winced as a bright light suddenly flashed across my vision, quickly fading out as a small beeping sound came from the mask.

 ** _RETINAL SCAN SUCCESSFUL_**

 ** _WEARER ID: ICHIGO KUROSAKI_**

 ** _ACCESS APPROVED_**

"Well, it didn't blow up this time." Shiro notes, and I turn to see him writing down something in his notebook.

"Wait, this could've just _exploded?_ " I question, and to my horror Shiro nods.

"Yep, as it probably said; it's prototype numbah 32,302. Been workin' on tha' thing for a while." Shiro comments, smiling up at me with what was supposed to be a reassuring smile.

It was most certainly _not_ reassuring.

"Well, anyway, it's time for ya' ta' head in. Ya' ready?" he asks, and despite my brain and nerves screaming _'hell to tha' no!'_ I nodded. Shiro's excited smile called a similar one onto my own face; despite the fact that he couldn't see it.

"Sweet; we'll be able ta' talk through tha' mask; just whisper what ya' want ta' say and I'll get it. Anythin' I send back will pop up on tha' screen, outta the way of the main line a' sight." I nod, grabbing a small black bag and strapping it on like a parachute.

After letting out a loud puff of air, I smile.

"Let's do this."

.-.

Hopefully you can decipher Shiro's accent; in my brain the 'r's sound more like 'a's and he uses a lot of slang like 'ya' and 'gon'; and words like 'your' and 'you're' will look like 'yer' and 'ye'r'. It'll be like that with other words as well. I just really wanted to get the heavy accent across and that's kinda hard to do without making some things look unintelligible. I'm sure you guys can piece it together though. ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

When planning a robbery, what's the first thing one would normally think of? _"How are we going to avoid security?"_ Is probably a good start, but there is definitely one factor that is kinda important.

"How the hell am I going to get in?" I ask myself, looking up at the towering skyscraper with complete cluelessness; because I really did not think this through.

I had no climbing gear, no magnet-hands or whatever; hell, I didn't even have the classic toilet-plunger shit. How the hell was I going to do this?

 _Calm it, Ichigo, think; observe the building. You got your hands and feet, that's all ya' need._ With a deep breath of air, I observe the building in a new light.

There were ledges placed every couple feet, as well as window sills; and there were cracks between the window panes that I _might_ be able to squeeze my fingers into. There were no real footholds, meaning I had to rely solely on my upper-body and arm strength to pull me up.

Glancing at the side of the building showed no scaffolding I could use, and no air ducts or outward plumbing I could scale. I sighed, turning to face the building head on.

"What floor, Shiro?" I whisper, awaiting the green text in the upper left corner of the screen.

 ** _FLOOR 47, 5_** ** _TH_** ** _FROM THE TOP._**

I nod, counting down from the top until I had the correct floor.

"Which window? And gimme a map if you can manage." I pull on a pair of black, fingerless gloves; smirking when a detailed map popped up on the right of the screen.

 ** _14_** ** _TH_** ** _WINDOW FROM THE RIGHT. MAP SHOWS GUARD PATTERNS, CAMERA SCOPES, AND THE RED DOT IS THE SHOWCASE. FEEL FREE TO GRAB ANYTHING YOU CAN; THE BAG'S GOT ROOM FOR JUST ABOUT ANYTHING YOU CAN SHOVE IN IT._**

I nod, and align myself under the correct window. With a deep breath, I dig my fingers into the first-of-many window panes.

"Here I go, tell my dad I got shot at the bar if I end up dead." I mutter, pulling myself up to the first ledge.

 ** _YOU GOT IT, KING. DON'T DIE ON ME._**

I smile, hopping up another couple feet using my tip toes; grasping another window pane and pulling myself up with a little bit more confidence.

"You got it, Horse."

Time seems to fly as I grew more confident; quickly finding a pattern between the wedging, pulling, jumping, and catching. After about the 5th floor, I was scaling up the side of the building like a spider-monkey. I found that despite going without breaks, my muscles and arms weren't getting tired at all.

I finally reached the 47th floor, and with adrenaline still pumping, I wait for the guard to pass on my map before I quietly broke the window. The opening was a little too high for me to pull myself through.

I think for a moment, before I get an idea. I plant my feet on the window, pushing with my legs letting go with my hands; rocketing me upwards. My legs than acted like extra arms, snagging the window sill and holding me upside down. I could see the pavement below me, and if I squinted I could almost make out Shiro's terrified face. I laugh happily, waving at him before rolling inside. I took a deep breath, the sound of my heart pumping in my ears making me almost giddy.

"I'm in." I giggle, inspecting the wall to see if it was possible to scale them as well. While it was just bare plaster, the hall was narrow enough that I could lift myself to the ceiling between them.

 ** _YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A BLOODY HEART ATTACK!_**

"You get an adrenaline rush from driving like a maniac; and I learned I happen to get an adrenaline rush from nearly plummeting to my death. The more you know, right?" I chuckle, planting my hands and feet on the adjacent wall and scaling upwards to the tiled ceiling. I dig my fingers into the slits, heart pumping from the weight of gravity pulling down on me.

 ** _PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOUR TRYING TO SPIDER-MAN YOUR WAY DOWN THE HALL USING THE CEILING._**

"I could, but that would be lying. Now shush, a guard is coming." I mutter, crawling across the ceiling as a middle-aged man walked down the hall below me; conveniently not seeing the broken window in the corner.

"Man, I don't know why they have us watchin' the halls. Ain't nobody gonna come and steal the damn ruby. This place hasn't had a robbery in years." The guard grumbles, sweeping his flashlight across the hall.

I was careful to stay behind the man; because if I fell I had a better chance to knock him out from behind before he realized what was going on. I crept along the ceiling precariously, slowly but surely getting a feel for the slim edges on the ceiling that I was using to crawl upside down.

I glance at the map, scanning for the white dot that represented me. I needed to take a left, then a right; and I'd be at the show room. Another good ½ mile of upside-down spider-manning. Yay.

The guard turned right at the fork, and I parted ways with him quietly as I continued to scale the ceiling above the ground.

"How're ya' holding' up, Shiro?" I mumble, holding still long enough to take a breath before continuing forward.

 ** _GOOD, NONE OF THE SECURITY GUARDS HAVE NOTICED SHIT ABOUT THE CAMERAS. JUST DON'T FALL AND YOU'LL BE COOL, KING._**

I nod, glancing at the map before cursing quietly. There were several guards surrounding the showcase; I wouldn't be able to get in without one seeing me.

"Shiro, there's several around the ruby; I won't be able to just drop in and grab it," I grumble, spotting a vent on the ceiling. "and give me a map of the ventilation real quick."

Another map pops up on the screen, taking its place under the first one. I sigh, pulling myself through the vent and closing it up again. I rubbed my aching hands, surveying the ventilation maps. It looked like the vent I was in would lead right above the ruby's case, but I'd still have to deal with the guards.

 ** _LET THE MASK DEAL WITH IT; JUST TELL IT TO ACTIVATE THE PEACEFUL WEAPONS SYSTEM._**

I nod, turning to crawl down the cramped ventilation shaft. It was a nice break from wedging my sore fingers between tight cracks so I wasn't complaining. I finally make it above the ruby, and I quietly pull the vent cover up from its place; setting it to the side. I reach down, grabbing a small ledge and pulling myself through; perching myself at an awkward angel as I faced the ground.

I glanced around the room, my eyes finding the showcase with the ruby in it. There were many other showcases in the room, each holding its fair share of priceless diamonds, emeralds, and sapphires inside. They would definitely be worth snagging as well.

"I'm here, get the van ready." I mutter, analyzing the guards. None of them had seen me yet; well enough, I wouldn't have been able to plan if they had spotted me right off the bat.

"Activate Peaceful Weapons System." I mutter, holding back a yelp as the mask suddenly went into a near-fluid state; the white material sliding down my arms and hardening into a flexible plastic, the fingers slightly clawed.

 ** _PEACEFUL WEAPONS SYSTEM ACTIVATED_**

 ** _OFFENSIVE ITEMS INCLUDE:_**

 ** _-SLEEP DARTS_**

 ** _-TEAR GAS_**

 ** _-FLASH GRENADES_**

 ** _OFFENSIVE WEAPONS SYSTEM WILL BE ACTIVATED IF DEEMED NECCESARY_**

"Oh, this is _awesome_!" I yell, alerting the guards. I feel my claws change to dart guns, the pressure sensitive triggers pressed against my finger-tips.

"Who the hell are you?!" a guard yells, pointing his flashlight at me. I smile, aiming my claw at him.

 ** _I FUCKING DARE YOU._**

I smirk, understanding immeaditly what my partner wanted.

"Why, I'm the King." A dart launched from my finger, lodging itself perfectly in the guard's neck. Within a second, the large man dropped.

"Nice!" I quickly take out another guard, dropping from my position on the ceiling to land on top of another one; taking him down to the ground with me. His head slams through the glass showcase; but the alarm system didn't go off.

" _Oh_ , he's gonna feel that one tomorrow. Let him know I said sorry, will ya?" I fire off another dart, nailing the last guard in the chest. He drops, and I quickly unsling my bag from my back. I pry the ruby from its stand, shoving it in. I look around the room, unceremoniously shoving other valuable jewels into the bag as well; noticing that despite the amount of heavy gems, the bag didn't get any heavier.

"I'm coming back, Shiro; hope you got everything set up." I laugh, busting out of the room and running down the hall. Despite how light the bag was; it was still too much weight to lug along with me upside down on the ceiling. Stealth was no longer a priority.

 ** _YOU GOT IT KING. JUST GET OUT THROUGH WHATEVER WINDOW YOU REACH FIRST; I'LL POSITION MYSELF TO GET TO YOU. DON'T GET SHOT._**

I smirk, my eyes landing on the row of windows at the end of the hall. With little disregard to my surroundings, I dove out of the first one I reached; breaking through the glass loudly.

"YAHOOOOO!" I yell, plummeting towards the ground at breakneck speed; the air shooting past me at a breathtaking pace. I spot a ledge, twisting myself to land on it on my tip toes. I tilt slightly over the edge, watching for the van. I wasn't able to hold back my grin when I saw it peel around the corner, tires squealing, and the van's back doors opening to show Shiro.

"Get yer suicidal-ass down here and let's go!" he shouts, and I nod. I size up the rest of the fall, and jump again. I could hear Shiro's yelp of surprise and horror, and I let out a giddy peal of laughter as I twist to hit the ground in a graceful crouch.

"That was AWESOME!" I yell out, diving through the back doors and closing them. I drop the bag on the bed, securing it with bungees before buckling into the front seat. Shiro was glaring at me.

"Dude, ya call leap-o-faithin' from the top of a 52-story-buildin' _fun_?" Shiro grumbles exasperatedly, slamming his foot down on the gas and shooting us forward. I let out a frightened yelp, grasping on to the seat as we shoot down the streets.

"And yet yer scared by my _drivin'_? Ya' make no sense, King." Shiro chuckles, jerking the wheel to the right as the hit the highway. I glare over at him, pulling the mask off my face, letting my orange hair fall into my face.

"Yeah, well, it's just part of my charm, _Horse_."

I decided to just ignore Shiro's wide grin in retort.


	4. Chapter 4

Change in POV for this one, just to let you know. Sadly, this is going to be a shorter chapter, and the next one will be back to Ichigo's POV. Please enjoy. ^-^

.-.

After dropping off Ichigo, I slam down on the gas again; tearing off down the road and taking a right, towards the bad part of town. I slam on the brakes when I reach a certain warehouse, parking and running a hand through my snowy-white locks.

"Here we go." I sigh, hopping out of the driver's seat and grabbing the bag that Ichigo had tied down in the back. I opened it, lying out all the gems. There were several diamonds, a couple emeralds, and 4 sapphires as well as the large ruby in all.

"Pretty good haul fo' a first run." I mutter, shoving the jewels back in the bag and opening the back doors of the van. I climb out, locking the car and heading towards the large warehouse. There was a small girl waiting for me at the front doors.

"Hey Hiyori, I need to see Shinji." The girl raises an eyebrow.

"What for, Hollow?" I groan at the use of my middle name, gesturing at my bag.

"I got a trade offer for him; just got a huge haul and I figured he'd trade for it." Hiyori contemplates for a moment before nodding; opening the door.

"Don't try anything, Hollow. I'm just _looking_ for a reason to kick someone's ass today." The little girl grumbles, and I nod; walking through the doors.

Inside the warehouse were several floors, each with staircases leading between them. The 'throne' was on the second floor, directly across from the warehouse doors so it was the first thing you saw when you walked in. On the throne sat a tall, lanky male with blonde hair cut in a bowl-cut. He was wearing a standard white dress shirt and tie, a cheerful smirk across his face.

"Well, hello Shirosaki, what brings you here today?" Shinji asks, sitting forward to pay full attention. I roll my eyes, opening up the bag and pulling out several diamonds; rolling them around in my palms.

"I hope ya got 'nough cash ta pay for these, Vaizard, cause t'ere's a lot more t'an this in my bag." I chuckle, looking up to see Shinji's wide-eyed stare. I smirk.

"Well, we discussin' this in plain view or do you want to take this to yer 'chambers'?" without a moment's hesitation, Shinji stood and gestured to a room behind the throne. I let out a laugh, following him inside the large room.

"Where the hell did you get this shit?" Shinji questions, and I just smile as I pull out more and more gems and set them on the desk.

"Tokyo Bay mall got a very weak security, and I met a rather _talented_ orange-haired gymnast at tha bar." I chuckle, finally setting the large ruby on the table. Shinji just let out a loud peal of laughter in response.

"You gotta let me meet the kid then! Do you know how much I'll be able to sell this for?" Shinji picks up the ruby, smiling widely. He walks over to one of his many safes, typing in a code that I couldn't see and pulling out an entire duffel bag of cash.

"This might not even cover it, but I can split the profits from these babies to cover the rest of it." Shinji smiles, and I take the bag happily.

"Ya bettah, cause' t'ere's gonna be more." I grab both bags, slinging them over my shoulder. Shinji gives me an even wider grin.

"You're gonna drag the kid out again so soon?" he asks, and I nod, a dangerous smirk over my face.

"Jus' wait, I'll ge' 'im hooked 'fore ya can finish selling t'ose off on tha' market."


	5. Chapter 5

"Son, you know that I trust you, and that if you want to put your efforts in keeping this clinic open instead of becoming a surgeon at your age, that I'll support you. All the same…" Kurosaki Isshin stared wide-eyed at the large wad of cash I had in my hands.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET ALL THAT MONEY?!" he screams, clutching my wrist in his hands. I smile at him, hugging him tightly.

"I got a really well-paying job, and I'm going to help you keep this damn clinic running, Goat-Face." I mutter, hugging the man. He nods, and I don't dodge backwards fast enough to completely dodge his monstrous uppercut.

"Oh! How proud your mother would be! Our son is sacrificing himself to help his father! Oh, if only you were alive to see this!" he yells, and I sigh in annoyance. That man would never change.

"Anyway, I know you need new equipment; so take this money and get the equipment." I sigh, placing the bag of money on the table and going into the living room. I notice Yuzu and Karin watching the news, which neither ever did unless it was important, and I walked over.

"Ichi-nii! Somebody stole Tokyo Bay's ruby last night!" Yuzu exclaims, pointing at the television. I hold back my smile.

 _Hope they got a flattering shot of me, it'll suck if they got a shitty picture._

"Really? That didn't take long." I comment, sitting down on the sofa as Karin turned the TV up.

"Our eye-witnesses report a male clad in what looked like a black scuba-diving suit and a white mask with some sort weapon attached to his arm. Upon examination, the projectiles launched seem to be some sort of sleep darts." A cop with blue hair and strikingly teal eyes says with a frown. "We only got one picture of the robber, and that was from an eye-witness from across the street using the camera on her phone."

A picture pops up on screen, and I could barely manage to hold in my laughter. It was a picture of me hanging upside down from the window sill of the building; waving down at Shiro. Even with it covering my entire face, you could still tell I had a ginormous grin on underneath it.

 _He's probably going to be so pissed about that._ I chuckle, continuing to watch.

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez! How is the police force going to handle catching this criminal?!" the reporter screeches, shoving the microphone in the poor man's face. An annoyed glare broke out on the man's face, clearly not happy about the offending object in his face.

"We plan to treat this like we would any other robbery; dust for fingertips, question witnesses, watch and review the security footage, and collect DNA samples to be tested for suspects. We will then question those suspects, and then we will catch our guy." Another microphone was shoved in his face by another reporter.

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez! Does this thief have a name or title that we know of?" a male this time screams, just as hysteric as every reporter in the world seemed to be.

"According to witnesses, and the security guards that were attacked; there were two behind the robbery. The one who actually stole the ruby told the guards he was called King, and judging that the other was with the vehicle; we have decided to call him the Horse. Together, the two are to be known as The King and His Horse. That will be all."

A hand came over my mouth, muffling cackles of laughter at the name.

 _Oh my god! Shirosaki is going to be SOOOO pissed!_ I laugh harder, tears gathering in the corner of my eyes.

"Are you okay, nii-chan?" Yuzu asks, putting a small hand gently on my shoulder as I lost my shit and busted out laughing. I flopped backwards on the couch, grabbing my stomach as I laughed harder and harder; Yuzu trying to figure out what was wrong with me while Karin gave me a weird look.

"Ichi-nii, you're gonna tip the couch over." Karin grumbles, grabbing my flailing feet and pulling me down. I allow her to, still laughing but slowly calming down until I was only wheezing.

"It's n-nothing…" I gasp, "just the look on that cop's face was priceless." I chuckle, standing up from the couch while still grabbing my stomach.

"I'm heading upstairs, call me when dinners ready please." I call over my shoulder, racing upstairs to my room. I lean against the wall, exhausted giggles still managing to escape my lungs. I tiredly opened up the door to my room, closing it behind me as I collapsed on the bed.

That morning I had met up with Shirosaki at the park, where he had passed me an entire bag of cash. He had told me that it wasn't nearly what the jewelry was worth, and that the rest of the money would come in as the guy he sold it to sold it off on the market. Shiro's last words, however, had taken root in my brain.

" _Listen, this money won' last forevah; we'll need ta keep at it 'till we have 'nough that we're both outta our own messes."_

It made sense, the medical equipment Goat-Face needed was expensive; and the meds he'd need as well as supplies would suck up the rest of the money eventually, and I needed to maintain the lie. I wouldn't be able to do that with a normal paying job.

My phone buzzed, and I looked down to see a text message.

 **S: Why am I the Horse?**

A fresh peal of laughter bursts out of me, bringing about another wave of abdominal pain as my stomach clenched. I pick up the phone, still laughing, and text back.

 _I: Since when did horses complain to their King?_

 **S: Fuck you.**

I burst out laughing again, rolling off the bed and collapsing on the floor in exhaustion. My stomach felt like a herd of elephants had stampeded over it, but it was _totally_ worth it.

 **S: Listen, I've been doing some research; and I've got another set of jewels for us to grab.**

My laughter died instantly, and I furrowed my eyebrows. This soon after the last one? Wasn't this like _asking_ to be caught?

 _I: Really? Where and what?_

 **S: A bank. It's got a vault filled to the brim with gems from some nobles called the Kuchikis. It's up in the city, I could get us there in less than 30 minutes.**

I sigh, at least it wasn't an hour of Shiro's crazy driving.

 _I: Fine, when're we doing it?_

 **S: Tonight.**

It was like a ton of cement bricks had fallen on my head as I read the text message.

 _I: WHAT?!_

I swore I could almost _feel_ Shiro's big-ass grin on the other side of the phone, camping out in his shitty van somewhere.

 **S: No complaining; when am I picking you up, King?**

I groan, rolling my eyes before letting a small smile grace my features. I had to admit, stealing that ruby had been a _little_ fun.

 _I: 11:30; I'll be "in bed" by then._

 **S: You sure? I don't want to keep King up after his bedtime XP.**

I roll my eyes at the use of the emoji; hastily typing a reply when I heard Yuzu call me down for dinner.

 _I: Just don't be late, Horse._


	6. Chapter 6

"Dinner was delicious Yuzu, thank you for making it." I respectfully bow my head, and Yuzu flushes cutely.

"I-It was nothing nii-chan! I'm glad you liked it!" she exclaims, collecting up the dishes. I smile at her, giving her a loving peck on the forehead before heading back upstairs.

"Goodnight, nii-chan!" Yuzu and Karin call out, and I wave back in acknowledgement. After closing and locking my bedroom door, I pull out a small bag in the back of my closet. Inside was the black scuba suit, and the Hollow Mask Shiro had given me at the park.

I pull out the mask, double checking that the curtains to my window were closed. I felt a shiver run down my spine, not daring to imagine Yuzu or Karin finding this in my room. What would they say?

I cautiously slip the mask on, the retinal scanner activating right off the bat.

 ** _WEARER ID: ICHIGO KUROSAKI_**

 ** _ACCESS APPROVED_**

I watch in silent awe as the mask operated, just feeling the mask mold perfectly to my face.

"What all can you do?" I whisper, yelping when a list of things started to pop up in my vision.

 ** _THIS 'HOLLOW MASK' IS EQUIPED WITH:_**

 ** _PEACEFUL WEAPONS SYSTEM_**

 ** _OFFENSIVE WEAPONS SYSTEM_**

 ** _DEFFENSE SYSTEM_**

 ** _ADVANCED SENSORY SYSTEM_**

 ** _COMMUNICATION SYSTEM_**

 ** _STEALTH SYSTEM (STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION, MINIMAL USE RECCOMENDED)_**

"Woah…" I mutter, glancing around the room.

"Activate Advanced Sensory System…" I whisper.

 ** _ADVANCED SENSORY SYSTEM ACTIVATED_**

 ** _CHOOSE SENSE TO IMPROVE:_**

 ** _-HEARING_**

 ** _-VISION_**

 ** _-SMELL_**

 ** _-TASTE_**

 ** _-TOUCH_**

"Ummm… Vision?" I question, watching in awe as the wall around me suddenly went see through; granting me sight around the entire house. I looked down towards the kitchen, smiling when I saw Yuzu doing the dishes while Karin and Dad watched a soccer game.

"Activate Hearing." Within a second, I could hear the commotion downstairs.

"Yeah yeah! Kick it in, kick it in!" Karin and Dad shouted, the two rowdy and loud as they watched in excitement.

"Please quiet down! Nii-chan is sleeping! He's been so tired lately, I'm worried about him." Yuzu exclaims, and with twin pouts the two quiet down until the player onscreen makes a goal.

"YES! TAKE THAT, DENVER!" Karin cheers, jumping up from the couch. Dad seemed just as excited, and Yuzu just smiled at the two sweetly. I smiled as well, feeling happy just watching my family. Despite how rude Karin got, and how stupid Goat-Face could be; I still loved them all deeply. (Yuzu, of course, could do no wrong.)

"Deactivate Advanced Sensory System." I smile, watching as the heart-warming scene disappeared from my view.

"Deactivate Hollow Mask." I pull the mask off, setting it to the side. I glance at it before looking at my scuba suit. I unzip it, laying it out on the bed as I quickly stripped. I kick off my jeans, pulling my black shirt off. I drop my boxers, grabbing the scuba suit.

I stick my legs through, pulling it up over my shoulders and sliding it on my arms. I go in front of the mirror, turning so I could see the zipper. The zipper ran from just above my butt to the nape of my neck, so with little struggle I pull the zipper all the way up to about my shoulders before readjusting my arms to pull it up the rest of the way.

The material was tight, and squeezed me just about everywhere. Moving in it at first felt like trying to drag your bare body against rubber, but after a bit of stretching I got used to the uncomfortable feeling. Any gymnast or swimmer was used to the feeling of skin-tight suits, and I had to admit the tightness was comforting and familiar.

I stretch a little bit, letting my muscles relax as my body bent like elastic. I bend myself completely in half, suspending myself from the ground with my elbows as I bent my folded legs over my head. I held the position, breathing deeply and sighing as I felt the muscles in my stomach and abdominal stretch and relax.

"Seriously, whadda-hell are ya' made out of?" a voice calls from the window, and I turn to look at him in shock.

"What're you doin' here so early?" I question, slowly uncurling out of the position. Shiro quirks an amused eyebrow at me, his gold on black eyes shining with silent laughter.

"What'cha talkin' 'bout, King? It's 11:35; I'm _late_." Shiro chuckles, pulling himself through the window to collapse on my bed. He looks around the room, probably surprised that the walls were a beige and bare.

"Nice place ya got here; very… _colorful_." He snickers, and I roll my eyes.

"Shut the hell up, lemme grab my stuff and then we can go." I grab my bag, shoving the mask into the front pocket. I follow Shiro out the window, this time just jumping from the window to the ground; smiling at the miniscule adrenaline rush sent through me.

"I'm gonna have ta get used to ya suicide-jumpin', aren't I?" Shiro groans, once again falling ungracefully from the side of my house to the wet ground below; landing on his ass.

"Damnit, now I'm fuckin' wet…" he grumbles, and I just laugh.

"Maybe I should just stand beneath you and let you fall into my arms, Horse." Shiro just continues to grumble as we get into his van.

"I can't believe tha people on tha news are callin' me horse too." He growls, and I just laugh; not recognizing the growl for what it was, nor did I see the murderous grin stretch across his face.

Within a second of my laughter, we were taking off at near-light speed.

"AHHH! SL-SLOW DOWN!" I scream, clinging desperately to the arm rests. Shiro just smirks at me, taking his eyes off the road despite my screaming.

"Ye'r lucky we ain't in a bed, or I'd take yer screams as a sign that ya like it." He winks, turning back to face the road. A brilliant red flush appeared over my cheeks, and only my fear of a car crash kept me from throwing something at the grinning snow-white male in the driver's seat.

"Y-YOU FUCKIN' PERV!" I scream, scrambling against the seat as Shiro takes a sharp turn.

"Tha' one n' only love!" he cackles back, and for the sake of my health, because I don't think it's healthy to blush a deeper shade of red then what I'm at, I ignore him. Shiro just takes my flushed silence as a sign of victory, and continues on as we barrel down the road.

"Well, ya' know how it goes! Tha' King always _rides_ his Horse! Of course, with ya' and yer adrenaline rushes, ya'd probably like it if I decided ta gallop on ya, wouldn't cha' King?" I groan at the teasing, burying my face in my hands as Shiro continued his teasing and jeers the _entire ride_.

By the time we got there, I couldn't have gone a deeper shade of red.

"Hey! Now ya' match yer name; _Strawberry_!" That was the final straw.

 _Ohhhhhhhh…_ he was gonna get it now.

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE SOMEBODY CAME ALL OVER MY FACE AND HAIR!" I retort, looking up at the other male, only to see his face.

Shirosaki Hichigo, at this moment in time, had a _massive_ grin on his face. His eyes were flashing with some bright, unknown emotion, and I suddenly feared for my innocence.

"Oh, well now; that was just _harsh_ King, really, I think I got tears wellin' up." Shiro fakes a sniffle, leaning in closer to me and grabbing my wrist. I yelp as he pulls me forward, spinning me around and settling me in his lap. To my surprise, I wasn't able to move as _incredibly_ strong arms wrapped around me; trapping my arms behind me.

"Now, if I remembah t'is correctly; I think I read somewhere that swimmahs and gymnasts sometimes have a th'ang for tight suits…." Shiro chuckles in my ear, grabbing my scuba suit by the zipper and pulling up. I yelp, my back arching as a breathless gasp escaped me. The material tightened on my lower regions, yanking up forcefully.

Another breathless yelp escaped me when an unexpected storm of nips, bites, and licks attacked my collar bone; my back arching over Shiro's shoulder as my thighs and legs strained to push me up in the other male's leg, consequentially closer to the attacking mouth.

The lower regions of the suit had tightened considerably, but not due to Shiro's pulling; and I was panting heavily as lips trailed down my collar and eventually started to suck roughly at my junction. A strained moan quietly escapes me, my eyes closing.

And just as soon as it started, I was pushed off his lap.

I collapse in a breathless heap back in the passenger's seat, confusion and lingering pleasure probably still evident on my face. I open my eyes (since when did I close them?) to see Shiro smirking down at me evilly.

"Time for ya ta head in, partner. Maybe if ya hurry it up, we can continue this later; _King._ " Shiro smirks, and I glare at him before grabbing the hollow mask.

No way in hell was I preparing to do this robbery in record-breaking time; why would I want to do that?

.-.

XP


	7. Chapter 7

I look up at the glossy steel building, seeing no panes or cracks to grab on to. There were windows at the higher floors; put there because no normal human should be able to reach up there even with a ladder.

"How the hell am I gonna scale this, Shiro?" I whisper, sneaking up to the wall and running my hand along the smooth wall. There was _nothing_ to grab, it was just solid steel.

 ** _USE THE OFFENSIVE WEAPONS SYSTEM'S CLAWS, THEY SHOULD PIERCE THROUGH_**

"Claws?" I grumble, sighing.

"Activate Offensive Weapons System." I mumble.

 ** _OFFENSIVE WEAPONS SYSTEMS ACTIVATED_**

 ** _WEAPONS INCLUDE:_**

 ** _-CROSSBOW/ POISON DARTS/ EXPLOSIVE ARROWS_**

 ** _-MACHINE GUN_**

 ** _-SNIPER RIFLE/ GRENADE LAUNCHER_**

 ** _-SWORD/ 'GETSUGA TENSHO' BLAST_**

 ** _\- 'CERO' BOMB_**

 ** _-CLAWS/POISON_**

"Holy shit… umm, Activate Claws-!" I yelp as the mask goes into a liquid state, sliding down my arms rapidly and enveloping my arms; the white bone-like material stretching over my fingers and adding on at least 20 inches of razor sharp blades.

"This is _so_ cool." I mutter.

 ** _ADMIT IT, I'M GOOD._**

I roll my eyes, "Fuck off Shiro, which window? And give me the map."

 ** _4_** ** _TH_** ** _WINDOW FROM THE RIGHT, SHOULD BE RIGHT ABOVE YOU, MAPS COMING IN A SECOND SO DON'T START CLIMBING UNTIL YOU GET IT; DON'T NEED MY KING FALLING AND INJURING HIMSELF BEFORE HE CAN GET BACK IN THE VAN._**

I roll my eyes, flushing slightly at the little hint of my quote-on-quote _time limit_. Which I totally didn't care about. Nope, totally not. Didn't. Care. One. Bit.

I look up at the wall, counting before moving one window over and recounting. Yep, right window. The map pops up on my screen, and I nod before poking lightly at the wall; the tips of my claws burying themselves slightly into the wall from just the little bit of force I put on them.

"You sure these're gonna work, Shiro?" I ask, and I'm not comforted with the answer.

 ** _YEAH, YOU SHOULD BE FINE. BE CAREFUL THOUGH, THE CLAWS ARE SHARP ENOUGH THAT IF YOU DIG THEM IN AT A CERTAIN ANGLE YOU'LL JUST RIP THROUGH THE STEEL AND SLIDE ALL THE WAY BACK DOWN. YOU CAN MAKE THE MASK GROW SOME CLAWS ON YOUR FEET AS WELL IF YOU WANT EXTRA PURCHASE. JUST TELL THE MASK TO ACTIVATE CLAWED FEET._**

Feeling slightly silly, I look down at my feet; "Activate Clawed Feet." The liquid quickly rushed down my legs, enveloping my feet as well and making large claws grow on them as well. I sigh, rolling my shoulders and cracking my neck before bracing myself.

"Here we go…." I mutter, pushing my clawed hands against the steel wall, and to my surprise, burying the claws all the way in to the hilt. With more confidence, I shove my other hand in a little higher; my clawed foot finding purchase in the wall below as I pulled myself up.

Compared to my first experience, this was fucking child's play.

I easily scale my way up the side of the wall, reaching the window with minimal effort required. There were no guards, but a fuck-ton of security.

"You got the security handled, Horse?" I ask.

 ** _ALL OF IT EXCEPT THE VAULT; THE VAULT IS ON A DOUBLE SYSTEM WHERE IF ONE IS INACTIVE, THE OTHER IS. I'VE TAKEN DOWN THE CAMERAS AND THE ALARM, SO YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE LASERS._**

I raise an eyebrow, carefully cutting the window out with my claws; the edges making no screeching sound like I feared they would. I remove the glass, sending it hurtling to the grass to land (somehow) in one piece.

"There's fucking _lasers_?" I ask, rolling into the building through the small window opening.

 ** _YEP, AND BREAK THE CAMERAS AS YOU SEE THEM; MAKE MY JOB EASIER PLEASE._**

I nod, spotting the blinking red light in the corner. I dig my fingers into the wall, scaling it until I reached the camera, flashing it a peace sign before slashing at it; shredding the metal like wet tissue paper.

"Got it, Horse." I chuckle, dropping back to the ground. As I walk the hallways I check the map; destroying any cameras I encountered on the way. I picked up the pace a little bit, jogging lightly down the hall as I followed the highlighted path to the vault.

Now, most would assume that with a normal vault; it'd be nice and simple. A large solid steel door, reinforced with blast proof concrete, and with a very complicated key-code to enter. In fact, that's what _I_ had assumed this vault would look like, because the Kuchikis didn't _sound_ like they'd be that flashy with their money.

"Holy _shit_ ; you could make a fortune on the fuckin' _doorknob_." I mutter, eyeing the emerald doorknob and solid 24 carat gold door ingrained with diamonds and rubies with awe.

 ** _YEP, BUT WHAT'S INSIDE IS EVEN BETTER. YOU'LL GRAB MORE THAN JUST BAGS OF CASH IF YOU GET IN THERE. FEEL FREE TO GRAB THE KNOB TO, JUST TO FUCK WITH THEM._**

I smirk, baring my claws with a grin. With a solid swing, I slash at the knob only for the appendages to spark off, leaving barely a nick. I shake my hand, letting the claws retract as I eye the knob.

"Holy fuck that's hard."

 ** _THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID._**

"Oh my god; fuck off and help me get in here, asshat."

If I activated my advanced hearing system, I'd probably hear the fucktard laughing in his shitty van.

 ** _OKAY, OKAY KING, TRY USING THE SWORD'S GETSUGA TENSHO; IT SHOULD GET YOU THROUGH._**

"Getsuga Tensho? What the hell is that?" I mutter, "Activate Sword." The claws disappear, and I watch in interest as the white material turned black, breaking off the main mask part. They form a large sword that almost resembled a butcher knife. A long white ribbon trailed off the end, pooling on the ground around my feet.

 ** _SWORD ACTIVATED_**

 ** _FOR INCREASE IN DESTRUCTIVE POWER OR SPEED; ACTIVATE 'BANKAI'_**

 ** _WARNING: BANKAI IS TO ONLY BE USED FOR EMERGENCIES DUE TO TREMENDOS STRAIN CAUSED ON THE BODY_**

"Well shit…" I mutter, wielding the massive sword in awe. Despite its size, it was perfectly balanced and light enough for me to effortlessly take a few practice-swings.

 ** _YEAH, PRETTY COOL HUH? ANYWAY, IF YOU WANT TO DO A GETSUGA TENSHO, YOU GOTTA YELL IT OUT SO THE MASK FIRES IT. I RECOMMEND NOT FIRING IT ANYWHERE NEAR YOU._**

I nod, backing up a couple paces and holding the sword in both hands.

"So… I just swing it, yell, and it'll fire?" I question.

 ** _YEP. PRETTY STRAIGHTFORWARD._**

"This sounds like it's from some anime with swordsman battling huge monsters."

 ** _ONE OF THOSE ONES WHERE THE MAIN CHARACTER HAS AN 'ALTERNATE EGO' THAT LOOKS LIKE HIM EXCEPT INVERTED?_**

"Yeah, kinda."

 ** _YEAH, I GUESS. I WAS KINDA IN AN ANIME CRAZE WHEN I MAKING THE MASK._**

"That would explain it." I grip the swords handle, facing the large door with a frown of concentration spread over my face. I raise the sword above my head, trying to not imagine what I'd look like from a 3rd person perspective, and after a silent moment I swung it as hard as I could.

"Getsuga Tensho!" a blast of bright blue energy crackled from the blade of the sword, firing off in a ray of a pure electrical wave and slamming into the large door. It tore through like a hot knife through cold butter; splitting in two and collapsing back on the ground.

"Holy shit!" I yell, grasping the sword in amazement. I rush in quickly, the dust still not cleared; and looked around the room.

"Shiro! How's security holding?!" I yell, spotting the flurry of bright red lasers tracing the room in wide sweeping arcs of light.

 ** _THAT LITTLE EXPLOSION GOT US SOME ATTENTION; I'VE LOCKED DOWN THE POLICE IN THE LOBBY, BUT THEY KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I NEED TO MOVE, SO THE CAMERAS ARE GONNA COME BACK ON._**

"Shit! What am I gonna do? Camp in a corner?" I yell, facing the lasers.

 ** _PUT ON A SHOW_**

The implications behind the words suddenly clicked, and I smirked as the idea hit me.

"You're fuckin' insane."

 ** _YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT. I'M MOVING, SO WE WON'T BE CONNECTED; KEEP IT TOGETHER KING._**

I smirk, stretching out my muscles as I walked towards the lasers.

"You got it; Deactivate Sword, Deactivate Offensive Weapons System." I mutter, watching the sword disappear back into the mask. I look up in the corner, eyeing the camera, and smile. I wave slightly, turning to face the maze of red lasers.

With a deep breath, I charge them.

I hit the ground on my knees, bending myself in half backwards and watching the red beams pass over my head. I stop on a dime, keeping myself from rushing through another beam of light. The area above my head was empty, so I lifted myself up with my thighs; stepping over the bottom beam of light while ducking underneath another.

I twist, sliding between another two beams; my left leg following as my right stayed on the ground, perched on the tip of its toes as I leaned backwards. My left leg hit the ground, and after making sure my stance was secure I let my right leg through. Another set of beams were locked so closely together that it required a dive to get through, followed up with a roll to avoid more beams on the other side, and ended with a one armed hand stand with my legs folded crisscrossed above my head.

I continued to duck and weave throughout the maze, throwing in a fancy trick here and there to entertain, before I finally back flipped over the last laser, landing in a handstand which I carefully stepped out of. I smirked under the mask, throwing my hands in the air to signify I was done. I followed it up with a flourishing bow, turning on my feet and walking swiftly towards the rest of the vault.

 ** _I'M BACK; DID YOU HAVE FUN?_**

I smirk, chuckling lightly as I reached the final room. It was filled with bags of money, as well as gleaming jewelry and many paintings. I start to shove things in the bag I had, still slightly surprised that as I shoved things in it, it never got any heavier.

"Oi, what's with this bag?" I ask.

 ** _ANOTHER INVENTION; THE THING CAN HOLD JUST ABOUT ANYTHING, AND WILL NEVER GET HEAVY. I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN IT; GIVEN THAT I KINDA MADE IT WHILE DRUNK._**

For whatever reason, the excuse just made me laugh.

"Why am I not surprised?" after shoving the last bit of jewelry in the bag, I turn on my heel back to the lasers.

"So, at this point, does it matter if I walk right through them?" I ask.

 ** _NO, NOT REALLY. GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, KING._**

I nod, about to walk through, when I noticed something on the wall. It was an insignia.

"Oi, Shiro, what's this on the wall?" I question, walking towards it. It was a cherry blossom, several petals flowing from it.

 ** _KUCHIKI SYMBOL; THEY'RE REALLY PROUD OF IT, BASICALLY THE SYMBOL OF THE ENTIRE FAMILY._**

I nod, a wicked grin spreading over my face as an idea surfaced.

"Has it ever been defaced?"

\- POV Change-

I stare at the mark before me, my teal eyes burning as I angrily brushed a lock of blue hair out of my eyes. I couldn't fucking believe it.

"Captain Jaegerjaquez! Have you seen the security footage of the robber? We suspect it to be the King!" a small woman yells, running up to me. Clearly she was new, most stayed away from me when I was in this mood.

"It _is_ King; no other fucker would be this good." I grumble, still focused of the defaced Kuchiki symbol.

The cherry blossom had been scratched out, and above it, scratched into the wall with what looked like claw marks, was a crown and a horse.

"And no other fucker would be this bold."


	8. Chapter 8

"Don' worry, ya'll _love_ tha guy!" Shiro claps me on the back, but I refuse to respond back as I stare up at the beaten down warehouse in front of me. I look at Shiro with a raised eyebrow, and he just smirks at me.

"C'mon, trust yer horse! This is where I exchange our shit." He states, rapping his knuckles sharply against the metal door. I clutch the bag in my hand tighter; my eyes searching the surrounding buildings for any signs of immediate danger. To my sorrow, I saw nothing.

The door slams open, revealing a small girl with blond hair pulled up in twin pig tails; her large brown eyes glaring at Shiro with annoyance.

"What'cha want Hollow? Ain't it a lil' soon for ya' to be back?" she questions, leaning to the side and squinting at me. "And who tha' hell is this?"

Shiro smirks, pulling me against his side despite my squawk of indignity.

"He's tha one who grabs tha stuff while I handle security. Name's Ichigo; more commonly known by the law as tha King." The girl just smirked, nodding before turning back to Shiro.

"Guess that makes ya tha' Horse then, Hollow?" she chuckles, clearly immune to the withering glare the pale male sent her. "C'mon in, I'll get Shinji."

Before she rushes off, she turns to me. "By the way, I'm Hiyori; ya fuck up and I'm tha one who's sent ta deal with ya. Piece of advice, don't fuck up." I nod, shaking her outstretched hand before she climbs the stairs. I glance nervously over at Shiro, who was just smirking at me.

"Ya okay, King? Or are ya still a lil _tense_?" he teases, and I flush bright red. When I had gotten in the van, Shiro had driven right off at full speed; taking us out here. Apparently, he wanted me to meet his dealer; Shinji. We had had no time to, as Shiro had so called it, _enjoy ourselves_.

"I'm fine, just tired." I mutter, turning away; feeling exposed in my skin-tight suit. The hollow mask was pushed up higher on my head so my face could show, apparently Shinji didn't like people to have their faces covered. Some sort of PTSD shit from some massive war.

"Ah, Shiro! I was wondrin' when ya were gonna introduce me to your partner in crime!" a voice sounds out, and a man walked out from behind the large throne on the second floor. He was a lanky man with blonde hair cut in a bowl cut, he was wearing a yellow shirt with a black tie and black dress pants.

"So, ye'r Ichigo, huh? Funny, thought you'd be taller." He chuckles, and I sent him a withering glare. He gestures behind himself, and Shiro pulls my arm forward with him as he climbs the staircase.

"C'mon in; I'd like to meet this so-called _King_." Shinji winks, and I flush slightly as I'm pulled in to a small room. I gaze around in wonder at the wine-colored walls with a neat black trim. The floors were a dark hardwood, and a massive bed sat in the corner surrounded with towering bookcases and a side table. On the opposite end of the room was a smallish oak desk and a couple shelfs with _massive_ safes on them.

"Nice place." I comment, and Shinji nods;

"Yeah, did everythin' pretty much myself; I had help wit' tha walls of course." I nod, gazing around appreciably. I could respect someone who put hard work into something no matter how seemingly trivial.

"So, we gon' play I Spy in tha room or we gon' get down to business?" Shiro comments, and Shinji just smiles a coy grin at him.

"You were never one to enjoy aesthetics; fine then, what'cha got for me this time?" I plop the black bag on my back on the table, unzipping it and pulling out a painting and setting it to the side. Next was a necklace decked in diamonds, a couple pounds-worth of emeralds followed with another massive painting. There was still more.

"Holy shit, did'ja steal the whole _vault_?" he asks, and I look up at him; happily shooting him with my own smirk.

"Yep; ya want me to pull it all out or is this all you can pay for?" I tease, and I saw something in Shinji's eyes change. Shock turned to playfulness, and his mouth twisted into a wide grin.

"Bring it on, _Strawberry_."

I held the smirk, but that didn't mean I wasn't silently imagining digging a certain hacker's grave later.

I kept going, pulling out bag after bag of gold, jewels, and paintings. There were emblems, inks, some swords, and books inlaid with jewels and lined with gold with blank pages. I continued down to the very bottom, scraping out the last of the diamonds and sapphires with a tired yet satisfied grin. I deposit the last of it on the overflowing table, looking up to see that even _Shiro_ was gaping in awe.

"Okay, I don' _care_ how fuckin' magical that bag is, it must've weighed at least 50 pounds and ya were carryin' that thing in one arm like it was a new-born kitten." Shinji comments, picking up a large bar of gold with a grunt. "Never mind, make that fuckin' _70_ pounds. How strong _are_ ya?!"

I laugh, zipping the bag back up and dropping it to the side of the desk for the time being. "Well, I can pull myself up buildings that have only very small cracks for handholds quite easily apparently; so I think I might be a little strong." I chuckle, and Shiro picks up a painting and inspects it.

"Well, King, ye'r a bi' better at this than I thought." Shiro mumbles, and I can't help but smirk at him amazed tone. I lean against him, setting my arms and chin on top of his shoulder, tilting my head to the side and lowering my eyelids halfway.

"Well of course I am! _Somebody_ needs to make sure I keep stretched out and active; don't they?" I tease, and I'm met with a blue blush tinting the male's cheeks.

Oh, so he was more innocent when he wasn't in control, huh?

"So, it seems like this is gonna take me a while ta sell off. You're gonna have to sit tight while it goes off on tha market; I do have the rest of tha money from your first robbery though." Shinji comments, pulling out two large _body bags_ full of money.

"Nice, 'bout how long 'till these babies are off on tha market?" Shiro asks, wrapping an arm around my hip; settling it uncomfortably above my pelvis and tracing circles into the flesh. I shiver from the light attention, a shudder running down my spine.

"Probably 'bout 3 weeks, give or take." Shinji mutters, inspecting a well of ink with interest. "Although, would you mind if I took some of the ink for myself? I need to restock."

"No, ya can't have shit." Shiro comments, and I raise an eyebrow before smacking him; hard.

"And who exactly stole it again?" I ask, staring down the male with my best death glare. It seemed to work, since he shivered slightly underneath my gaze with what I desperately hoped was fear.

"Yeah, Shinji; feel free to take the ink. Hell, take a painting if ya want it." I turn to him, slamming my boot down on Shiro's hand before he could say anything in objection. I smirk at Shinji's wince and the muffled scream from beneath me; picking up my bag of money and empty book bag.

"Well, I'll be going; send this one out when he can manage to get his lazy ass off the floor and join me before I steal his van." I deliver one more precise kick to the crotch, stepping off him and leaving him to moan in pain on the ground.

.-POV Change-.

Pain. That's all I could feel. Pain, and partially crushed-in balls.

I was curled up on my side, hands (one still throbbing from its own onslaught of pain) cupping my groin in an effort to shield myself from possible future attacks and relieve pain. Sadly, the sensitive organs clearly weren't going to stop hurting for a long while.

Somebody was patting my shoulder, asking questions that I couldn't hear due to the pain. Finally, my ears decide to tune in to the talking and the painful ringing subsides.

"You want me to get Hiyori to carry you to the car?"

 _That_ was one question that got me moving.

" _HELL_ no man! Tha girl woul' kill me!" I yell, jumping up from the ground only to moan in more pain and clench in on myself. Instead of the sympathy I expected, I was met with sniggering.

"Fuck off man." I groan, and Shinji just bursts out laughing.

"Oh! He must've got ya good! He's a lot feistier than ya made 'im out ta be!" Shinji guffaws, bending over himself as he laughed.

"By the way, he threatened to steal your van if you took too long." Shinji shoots out, and my eyes widen as panic sets in.

"Shit!" I grab my bag of money and take off down the stairs, Shinji's loud laughter following me.

"Good luck with 'im, Hollow! You're gon' need it!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Jaegerjaquez, Grimmjow?" I call out from the new reception desk, smiling up at the familiar face of the cop. He walks up to the counter, and after double checking I nod.

"Okay, go to room 3; I'll be with you in a moment." Grimmjow nods, walking through the doorway on the right as Yuzu walked through on the left. She took over the counter, and I walked back to meet Grimmjow in the 3rd examination room.

With the money Shiro and I had been collecting, Dad had completely refurnished most of the building. Our living quarters still needed work, but all 3 of us children had all agreed that we cared more about his work then our beds. We had new counters, new ceilings, better examination rooms, and a classier waiting area. Soft chairs with small coffee tables were scattered about the room; magazines with varying topics placed around strategically for amusement.

Yuzu, Karin, Goat-Face, and I had even come up with an order of operations to keep the place smoothly running. While one sibling manned the desk, the other two did pre-exams at differing times; when one was done they sent in Dad to do the checkup while the other went back up front to take over while the former went back with another patient. It was flawless if performed correctly.

I walk back to room 3, opening the door and smiling pleasantly at the cop.

"Hello, Mr. Jaegerjaquez. To start, please take off your shoes and stand on the scale." I grab a clipboard, jotting down the basics as I waited for the male to take off his shoes and get on the scale.

Name: Grimmjow H. Jaegerjaquez.

Date of Birth: July/31/2084

Gender: Male

I walk over to the scale, looking at the number and nodding.

Weight: 176 lbs.

I pull up the measurement stick, letting the cop straighten before placing the stick on his head. I measure, and write it down.

Height: 6'1

"So, how's the investigation for King and his Horse going?" I ask, pulling out the blood pressure band. "Stick out your arm."

"We've got nothing on him yet; the bastards are sly. Although, the video footage from inside the vault has given us some basic information." I nod, pumping the arm band as I listened.

"Really? Like what?" I let the dial go down a little bit, recording the number.

Blood Pressure: 103

"We've definitely proven he's male, white, and an athletic body type covered in lean muscle. He's about 5'9 to 5'10, and we think he may either have blond or orange hair." I hide the tension in my shoulders, damn, these guys got everything pretty spot-on.

"No fingerprints or DNA samples?" I ask, pulling out a thermometer.

"Nope."

"Say ahhh." Grimmjow opens his mouth, letting out a little 'ahhh…' before I lodged the thermometer under his tongue.

"Okay, couple quick questions and then Dr. Kurosaki will see you; have you been taking your medication?" Grimmjow nods, and I check the box.

"Have you started smoking?" He shakes his head no; I cross that box out.

"Any extensive drinking?" Another shake of his head. The thermometer beeps, and I pull it out and glance at the temperature.

Temp: 98.4

"No drugs, I assume?" Grimmjow nods, staring awkwardly around the room.

"Now then, any issues, concerns, or things you'd like to address before I send the doctor in?" I question, and Grimmjow shakes his head.

"Nope. Send him in."

I nod, walking out of the room right as Dad walked out of exam room 1. I wave, catching his attention.

"Patient in room 3 is ready!" I call, and Goat-Face nods, walking over. I smile at him as we trade places. I walk up front, nodding at Karin before taking her place as she walked to the back. I couldn't keep the happy smile down on my face; the clinic was booming now that Dad had refurnished it and word got around.

I check in about 3 other people before I watch Grimmjow exit from the right, walking up to the counter.

"Umm, doctor says he wants a follow-up checkup in about 3 weeks…?" he asks, and I nod.

"Okay, let's see… it looks like it'll be in April on the 8th, we have 8:00 am, 10:00 am, and 2:30 pm open that day."

"2:30, please." I nod, inputting the information.

"Okay, see you then." I look up, only to be met with a small, simple, business card. I take it, looking at it in interest.

"Just in case you happen across any information about King and his Horse, this is my phone number. A remote clinic like this is bound to get some shadier people than what you'd get in the city." He comments, and I barely held down my smirk.

"You know, if you just wanted an excuse to give me your number, you could've just said so." I wink, taking the card and sliding it into my back pocket. "You almost remind me of a cat you know."

Grimmjow flushes, turning quickly and striding out the door. I smirk after him, pulling out the card and flipping it over. I stare in surprise at the words handwritten on the back/

 ** _Kings should really learn how to hide better_**

I smirk, glancing up at the clock before flipping open my phone. I open up my contacts, texting Shiro.

 _I: Lets steal something small tonight, I gotta message I need to send to a certain officer…_

 **S: I told you you'd get hooked.**

I roll my eyes, not bothering to hide my grin.

 _I: Fine, I accept defeat; midnight tonight? A small in-town robbery shouldn't take more than an hour and a half._

 **S: See you then, King.**

 _I: Likewise, Horse._

.-POV Change-.

I couldn't believe it; the bastard was just too good. I had been doubtful that it had been the male nurse at first, but this definitely made it clear. What made it more infuriating was that I had _no proof_ ; just my legendary instincts and intuition, which did nothing to convince the higher ups.

Scrawled on the bank's walls, was a message:

 ** _Curiosity always kills the cat, officer!_**

A crown was drawn hanging off the tip of the mocking exclamation point, a horse trotting along behind it. It was clear who it was from, and clear who it was to, but I had no proof.

I chuckle, shaking my head back and forth in barely concealed fury. Who would've known that the flirty, cute-looking male nurse would be this sly bastard?

Despite myself, I couldn't help but look forward to the 8th. And you know what they say; Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.


	10. Chapter 10

I groan, pulling myself out of bed despite my eyes asking for another 10 minutes. I check the time, 4:30 am. Shit, damn insomnia.

I stand up from my sitting position, brushing my blue hair out of my teal eyes. I stumble over to my dresser, pulling out a bottle.

 _Jaegerjaquez, Grimmjow: Sleeping Pills, .25 grams- Take 2 when needed_

I sigh from frustration; I'd be getting up in another 2 hours anyway. Might as well get an early start. I put the bottle of pills down, opening up my dresser and pulling out clothes and my normal uniform. After changing, I open my door and head down the hall into the kitchen; pulling out a coffee mug and turning on the coffee machine.

I dump the beans in, waiting for the water to pour as I let out a monstrous yawn; picking up the remote and turning on the TV. The news came on, and the normal newscaster Inoue Orihime, was interviewing the chief captain.

"Sir, what do you think of last night's robbery of the Imperial Bank's main vault?" I set my mug of coffee down on the counter, my eyes widening.

"The bastards robbed another one?!" I exclaim, grabbing my phone and checking for any missed calls. There were none; "Why wasn't I called in?"

"It's similar to the last couple robberies Japan has been suffering over these months; it is clearly the work of King and his Horse, I'm afraid we have let this threat grow too big."

"What does the police department plan on doing to apprehend these criminals?" Inoue asks, making sure to not shove the microphone too close to the captain's face. I smile a little, the girl was sweet but also a little annoying; but she knew when to keep the 'phone out of someone's face.

"We plan on calling in the Special Forces, and we're going to insist that security and guard be increased wherever it can. That will be all." The news flips, and my phone rings a solid second later. I pick up, not surprised to hear the chief.

"You up, Grimm?" the captain's slowly drawls out, almost like he was still in bed and wasn't just getting interviewed.

"Yeah chief, got up a couple minutes ago. Saw ya on the news, why didn't you guys call me in last night?" I ask, taking a large swig of my coffee.

"You already have enough problems getting your teal ass to bed; I don't need you having another micro-sleep fit and be forced to send you home. I need you on the ground today though, you said you have a suspect?" I swallow thickly, holding back a groan at his dig at what had happened a couple weeks ago.

I'm a severe insomniac; exploding-head syndrome and everything on the plate. I can hallucinate, my body sometimes doesn't function, and my memory has been spotty for years. I can randomly collapse in micro-sleeps, and I need to take pills strong enough to knock an elephant on its ass. A couple weeks ago, it had gotten so bad I needed to be carried home and put to bed by my own _boss_.

"Yeah, my guts pointing at this one guy as The King; why? You want me to start followin' him?" I ask, letting out another yawn as I pull out energy capsules. They're basically happy pills, but non-addictive ones. I pop one in, grimacing at the orange flavor; I much prefer the blueberry or the strawberry ones.

"No, we got another guy for you; name is Shirosaki Hichigo." I raise an eyebrow, I recognized that name.

"Isn't that the guy who apprenticed under Urahara and managed to hack the special force's security at 11?" I ask skeptically. "I thought we were on ally-level with the guy?"

"Apparently not, according to what we're thinkin'. Witnesses are saying stuff about white hair and pale skin, and I only know one guy who those could belong to."

"What about Toshiro Hitsugaya? We've been trying to catch him for a while now, he could've joined up with King as the Horse."

"Toshiro is a killer, Grimm, not a thief; and he ain't one to go under the nickname of _Horse._ He'd sooner kill King; the bastard's nickname is Frost for a reason. _"_ I nod, mulling it over in my head before giving the win to the captain.

"Fine, when do you want me to start followin' the guy?" a moments pause, allowing for another swig of hard black coffee, before the returning answer.

"Start tonight, rest up now and head out at 7:30 pm. Witnesses say that's when he takes a walk through the park." I nod, glancing at the time. 5:02 am.

"Yeah captain, see you tonight." I groan, dumping the dregs of my coffee into the sink and slinking back upstairs, stripping out of my suit as I went. I grabbed my sleeping pills, regretting the energy pills as I stare at the 2 powerful blue pills in the palm of my hand. I sigh, pouring a third one into the palm of my hand for good measure.

I throw them back, swallowing them dry and stumbling over to the bed. I set an alarm, set a second alarm, and collapse backwards as my vision is plunged into darkness.

.—.

I groan as an alarm sounds off, waking me up from my blissfully deep slumber. I sleepily look over to see my phone on the bedside table, playing my ringtone louder than a middle schooler blasting their music at a party. I reach over, my depth-perception still catching up with my eyes, and I come up short; falling off the bed and face-planting on the hardwood.

It seemed like the heavens were trying to send me a sign. One dutifully ignored.

I let out an annoyed growl, shaking the fuzz out of my eyes and grabbing the phone and stopping the blaring ringing. I pull myself up, pinching the bridge of my nose in an effort to stave off the oncoming migraine. It was not working.

I glance to the side, noticing my crumpled up uniform on the ground. I decide that I didn't give a shit if it was wrinkled, and pulled it on. I trudge down the hall once again, popping two energy pills before checking the time. 7:00, no time for any dinner.

"This fucker better be done quick." I growl, grabbing my phone, my navy blue hoodie, and exiting my small house. I jog lightly down to the sidewalk, turning left and heading towards the only park in the damn town. It's a little bit of a walk, and by the time I get there its 7:25.

"He'll be here any time now." I groan, plopping down on a bench. I pull the hood up over my face, watching the pathway for people. It was quite easy to spot the target due to his blindingly white hair and skin.

Shirosaki Hichigo walked down the path casually, like a man with nothing to hide. He had a black bag on his back, and with a grimace I watched as he sat down on the bench across from me.

He leans back against the bench, pulling out a sketch pad and a pencil. I try to look nonsuspicious as I watched him, not wanting to get him on his guard for any reason. I continued to watch in pained silence, hoping that we wouldn't be sitting here for long.

20 minutes later, a man with long black hair and sunglasses walked past, stopping in front of Shirosaki.

"Oh hey. What's goin' on?" Shiro greets, sliding his sketch book in his bag.

"Nothing much, Hichigo. Would you walk with me?" the man replies, and the two stroll off. After a minute, I stand and follow behind them.

We walk out of the park, and I tense as we enter the gang neighborhood. I kept the two in my line of sight, following just 50 meters behind them. My jaw drops when I see the marker on the walls.

We were in Aizen Sousuke's territory. What were we doing here?

I continue to follow behind the two, keeping an eye on our surroundings in order to have a heads-up when we were ambushed. Aizen _never_ lets anyone outside of his gang into his territory without leaving them with a bruise.

What furthered my unease, however, was when no attack came.

We came up on a large, abandoned apartment building. It towered above our heads, at least 50 stories up. No doubt, Aizen was at the top.

"Head on up, he's waiting for you." The man tells Shirosaki, and the pale male nods. I watch in horror as the pale man walks up to the double doors, knocking. The doors open up for him, and he strides inside with his head up defiantly.

It was time to get out of here.

"Officer, do you really think that I do not know you are there?" the unknown male calls out, turning to face my direction. My eyes widen, and I stumble backwards.

"You were very foolish, following us so boldly." The man starts to walk towards me, and I tense before turning on my heel and running. I hear footsteps behind me, obviously the unknown man was giving chase.

I pull out my phone, calling the first person on the list.

"Hello? What the fuck do you want, Grimm?"

"Renji! Pull your car around to the Hueco Mundo district, now!"

"Dude! What the hell are you doing in Hueco Mundo?!"

"I'll tell you later! Get your ass over here now, and prepare to high-tail it!" I hang up the phone, breathing heavily as I charged down alleyways and avoided open streets so I didn't get gun downed. I vaulted a fence, pulling myself over and jumping.

To my dismay, I had hit the fence. The fence was about 30 feet tall, razor sharp barbed wire lining the top; there was no way over and only one way out. I turn on my heel, pulling out my gun and placing my back against the fence. No way in hell was I going down without a fight.

A group of people seemed to pop out of nowhere, sending chills down my spine when I saw how close behind they had been. The unknown man from before strolls up confidently, his eyes still hidden behind dark sunglasses. I take aim, lining the barrel to the man's forehead.

"One more step and I shoot!" I yell, and the man pauses mid-step.

"Now officer, we both know that you won't do that. You've gotten soft; softer than you were before. How long until you break?" the man chuckles, taking another step forward. I growl, finger twitching on the trigger. I hold my breath, bracing myself.

When the man takes another step, I fire.

The blast rings out, but the rumble of a car engine jolts me out of my momentary stupor as I turn to see a bright red car rip through the fence on my left. I don't wait, just rushing over and pulling open the door, jumping inside and slamming it closed.

"Step on it, Abarai!" I yell, not having to tell the other male twice. Barely before I settle on the seat, Renji Abarai puts the car into reverse and slams down on the gas; switching to drive mid turn and ripping himself free of the mangled fence. We shoot down the road, and I buckle myself in.

"Dude! What the hell happened?" Renji yells over the motor, but I shake my head, looking up at the sky as I fought to regain my breath.

"It looks like our King's Horse has somebody else's saddle on his back." I mutter in response.


	11. Chapter 11

_More money…_

I was stumbling down the street, the vision on my right eye blurred out. I make it to the exit, continuing to drag myself back towards the park.

 _He needs more money?!_

It was dark out, and to my annoyance my arm refused to move; hanging limply by my side as blood dripped on the ground behind me. I must look like a total wreck.

 _How much more do I owe the fuckin' bastard?_

I spot my van, sighing in relief. I had bandages inside; bandages and healing salve. I lean heavily against the body of the van, pulling open the door and sliding into the driver's seat; I cringe at the bloody smear I leave on the black surface, but I resign to clean it off later.

"Ahhh… shit…" I moan out in pain, laying my head back against the headrest. I glance in the back, double checking everything was in place. Of course it was; nobody would dare rob my fucking van.

Unless of course, you're a certain Ichigo Kurosaki; who has already stolen one of my chargers and a bungee cord for _god knows_ what.

I sigh as I pull myself to the back, grabbing a first aid kit from under the small bed in the corner. I open it, pulling out a roll of bandages and groaning as I peel off my hoodie to reveal the gaping wound in my side. Damn Gin; he almost sliced too deep this time.

I muffle yells of pain as I steadily wrap the bandages around my body. There were soaked through in minutes; there was no way in hell I could move with this shit.

"Damn… I need a doctah or some shit…." I curse, setting the kit aside as I pull myself to the front of the van. I knew exactly where to go.

With a determined set of my shoulders, I slam my foot down on the gas.

.-.

"Ichi-nii! We have a code red in the front!" Yuzu yells, distracting me from taking my patient's temperature. I set the clipboard down, worriedly following Yuzu.

"Excuse me, sir, what's going on?" A mother asks, standing up from her seat and crossing her arms. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"A code red mam'; means we have someone coming in that is top priority and we'll have to call the hospital in while we keep them alive. I'll be back as soon as possible." I rush out, running into the reception room only to feel my insides clench at the sight in front of me.

It was Shiro. Shirosaki-fucking-Hichigo was leaning against the doorway holding onto his bloody side, looking paler than I had ever seen him before.

"So… how long does reception normally take?" he asks, and Karin rushes up with a stretcher. Shirosaki happily collapses on it.

"Karin! Surgery room! Yuzu, set up the tools and monitors! I'll be in in a second!" I yell, rushing to the desk and pulling out a surgery mask. I rush to the surgery room in the back, Yuzu hooking up machines while Karin rushed out to get Dad.

"Hey, King. Didn't know ya could do surgery." Shiro gasps, chuckling as I glare at him.

"Fucker, you know I'm a surgeon. I can't knock you out for this, so we're pumping painkillers in you; what the hell happened?" Shiro's chest was already exposed, so I used a scalpel to cut through the bandages quickly and expose the wound. I hold back a wince at the gaping cut, Shiro's ribcage showing clearly amongst the blood and muscle tissue.

"Okay, from here it looks like something cut through your ribs; and you might have internal bleeding from a scraped lung. This is gonna hurt like a bitch." I warn, opening up the wound and grabbing the bone fragments with tweezers; carefully maneuvering them back into proper place. Thankfully, it was a clean cut.

"Fucking Aizen Sousuke; the bastard had his lackey lodge a sword into my side." My eyes widen as I continue on, I knew that fucking name.

"Wait, your debt is to _Aizen Sousuke_?! You fucking idiot!" I yell, and Shiro chuckles.

"Yeah, I quite agree with you."

"Stop fucking moving!" I growl, hearing the sirens on the edge of my consciousness. I close the cut, wrapping it up in gauze right as the hospital nurses came in; quickly disconnecting the machines and carrying Shiro into an ambulance. I hop in with him, still wearing my bloody scrubs.

"Sir! You can't be in here!" a nurse yells, and I pull the mask off my face to face him.

"I just spent an hour fixing this dumbass up while you fuckers took your sweet time! Like hell I'm leaving him now!" I yell, turning back to Shiro.

"Glad ta know ya care so much, King." Shiro comments, and only his injuries kept me from slapping him upside the head.

"You! Motherfucker once you're out of this we are having a _long_ fucking talk about who you fucking owe money too!" I growl, and for once, it seems like Shiro was thoroughly cowed by my anger.

"Yes, Ichigo-sama." He meekly replies, and I nod before turning back to the shell-shocked nurse.

"How long till we get there?" I ask, and the nurse shakily looks out the window.

"About 10 minutes, sir." I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, make it fucking 2." Shiro's cackling catches my attention.

"So, ya _did_ get used to my drivin' after all, King!" he teases, and I roll my eyes.

"Shut the hell up Horse; you're dying, dying people don't fucking talk." I retort, just making the other laugh harder as the nurse gave us strange looks.

The hospital comes up quickly, and when we make it I hop out with Shiro (still in my bloody scrubs mind you) and follow the other doctors.

This was going to be a long night.

.-.

When Shiro finally woke up in his bed, I was waiting for him.

I was waiting for him with all of hell's fury ready to give him a tongue-lashing for his supreme _stupidity_.

"Uhhhhg… where tha' fuck am I?" Shiro groans, sitting up steadily and rubbing at his eyes. I cock an eyebrow, waiting for him to reorientate himself before I unleashed my lecture from hell.

"Sooooo… how much do you owe Aizen?" I question, shooting him my best death glare. Shiro's wide eyes shoot to look at me, and for once I could see guilt in them. After a couple moments of pained silence, he drops his head.

"$42 trillion."

If I had had a drink in my mouth, I would've spit it out all over the bed and Shiro's freshly bandaged front.

"$42 TRILLION?! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU BUY FROM HIM?!" I yell, making Shiro wince before glaring at me.

"I didn't buy _anythin'_ from tha fucker; he has my dad." That stopped me in my tracks.

"Wait; he has your _dad_?" I question, and Shiro nods.

"Yeah, he grabbed 'im from under my nose a couple years ago; makin' me pay a huge ransom ta get 'im back. The original debt was just over 200 quad." My brain took a moment to compute; how the hell did Shiro get all that money?

"Our recent… ahem, _job_ has really been powerin' me through the debt lately; so much so that he wants me bringing in more money with each meetin'. He finally decided I needed some _motivation_ yesterday." Shiro groaned, rubbing his side gently.

"Wait… how tha hell do _ya'_ know 'im?" Shiro asks, and I sigh before pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I went to college with the guy; he hated my guts and I hated his too. When I got top scores, he said something along the lines of 'bringing me down' and giving me a taste of humbleness." I groaned, pieces clicking together. "The fucker disappeared after graduation; never saw him again. Until today, it seems."

Shiro nods, grasping the sheets in his pale hands.

"Well then, guess I'll just have to help you along then; won't I?" I chuckle, and the pale man looks up at me in surprise.

"Ya sure? It's 42 _trillion_ ; it's hard cash." I nod, smirking when an idea pops up in my head. Well, it's better late than never.

I grab Shiro's chin and pull him forward; giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Don't worry, Shinji ought to have a couple trillion just from selling off our last haul; you'll be out tomorrow and we can pick it up. After you drop it off; I'll tell my family I'm going on a vacation with my _boyfriend_ and won't be home for a while." I wink, giving him another peck on the forehead. "Doesn't that sound great, _Horse_?"

Shiro gives me a wicked grin, pulling me down for another kiss. I let out a little moan when he nips my bottom lip, forcing my mouth open before slipping in his tongue. I let him dominate, groaning as his tongue seemed to _roll_ against mine before we both backed away to regain our breath.

"Yeah, sounds great, _King_." Shiro snickers, pulling me into a tight embrace. I hug back, smiling slightly.

"Seriously though, thank you." Shiro whispers, and I nod; kissing his neck and collarbone lightly.

"You know, we never continued what we started in your van a while ago~." I chuckle, and Shiro's grip tightened on my shoulder. I shudder as his mouth find my ear; nipping and sucking on the skin sensually.

"Well know, we certainly can't do t'at 'ere King; I don' want t'at male nurse walkin' in on me given my King a ride." Shiro pulls my shirt up, stroking my stomach and pausing at my nipples.

Before things could go any farther, however, a sharp cough came from the doorway.

We both look back to see my father and sisters, as well as the doctor, standing in the doorway with amused looks on their faces.

"Are we interrupting something?" the doctor asks, and I flush before realizing my position. I was straddling Shiro's lap, his tongue practically down my throat if they had been there that long. His pale hand was up my shirt, and from my nerves finally deciding to kick in for the rest of my body; I could feel Shiro's other hand squeezing my ass.

"N-No-! Nothing at all!" I squeak, quickly setting myself back on the chair next to the bed. "I was just… telling him how happy I was that he was awake." I mumble, and the doctor laughs while Yuzu chuckles, Karin rolling her eyes and Goat-Face giving a smile wide enough to cover the width of the Grand Canyon.

"Well then, if that's settled; Mr. Shirosaki Hichigo will be able to leave tomorrow morning as long as he has someone here to check him out. I'm guessing that will be you…?" he asks me, and I nod; flushing an even brighter shade of red.

"Yeah… I'm his boyfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki." The doctor nods.

"Well then, everything is in order. I'd ask if you wanted a separate room, but it seems like that isn't necessary. Well, goodnight. Checkout at 7:30 am." The doctor walks out, my dad and younger sisters in tow. The door closes, and I sigh before I'm suddenly picked up again by recognizably strong arms.

"Well now, why don' we get back ta what we started?" Shiro whispers in my ear.

I couldn't help but nod in reply.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Oh… it's the smut~~! Everyone loves the smuuuuuuuuuuuut!_**

 ** _Warning: Multiple-orgasms, slight sadism, dry-orgasms, teasing_**

I yelp as Shiro pulls me down into him, connecting our lips swiftly. My hands find themselves in his hair, tugging at the snow white strands to deepen the kiss. A sharp pinch to my side forces my mouth open, and our tongues started a battle for dominance I was never going to win.

"Nnnng…." I moan, sucking lightly on Shiro's tongue and causing the other to growl and pull me tighter to him; his hands circling around my waist and back to crush me further into him. We fit together like perfectly interlocked puzzle pieces, and I would've gasped if I had had enough air to properly breathe.

I'm pushed backwards on the small bed, Shiro leaning over me as we continued to kiss; more moans breaking free with every small caress. We finally disconnect, my cheeks flushed red and breathing heavily. My shirt is pulled off, and I groan as Shiro's lips find my collar bone; sucking and nipping almost faster than I could handle. My hands were still buried in his hair, holding him to my neck as I tilt my head to the side as far as it could go; giving him more space to do with as he pleased.

"Ahhg… Shiro!" I yelp as he bites down harshly, breaking the skin easily. He sucked on the mark in apology, making me groan at the pressure. Shiro trails down, taking time to abuse each nipple thoroughly before trailing even further down. My moans go up in pitch when he licks at the skin above my waistband; my hips snapping up uncontrollably to meet him.

"Well, someone seems eager, don' they?" Shiro laughs, nuzzling the bulge in my pants with his cheek. I gasp, curling inwards and staring down at the pale man with wide eyes. I look away, embarrassed.

"Shut up… Horse." I grumble, only to let out a rather unmanly squeak when both my pants and boxers were suddenly pulled down in one go. "What're you doin'?!" I exclaim, barely keeping from covering myself and my now-bare erection. Shiro smirks up at me, running the pad of his pointer finger up and down the shaft.

"Figure it out; I'm sure ye'r smart 'nough." He teases, and I flush as his mouth suddenly engulfs the head of my member, sucking lightly enough to bring the barest amount of pleasure. Still, it felt amazing.

"Ahh god, Shiro!" I moan, burying my hands in Shiro's hair once again as he slowly takes me deeper. I throw my head back as his tongue swirls around my shaft, licking up the underside sensually. Both hands hold down my hips, keeping me from thrusting up into his beautiful mouth. Shiro hums around my shaft, sending vibrations sizzling up my spine and making me instinctually clench my fingers and tug at his hair. Shiro just hums in retaliation, making another groan escape me.

"Shiii-rooooo…." I moan as he deep throats, staring down in amazement as his nose brushes the little orange curls at my base. I could feel the bastard smirking around my dick, and I jolt as teeth run themselves over the sensitive flesh. My legs lock around his head, my hands gripping tighter into his hair as he bobs his head up and down.

"Sh-Shit! Shiro~!" I yell, my orgasm hitting me like a truck. I twitch slightly as Shiro swallows around me, my tip touching the back of his throat. A small whimper escapes me as he slowly pulls himself off, his blue tongue licking the last of my cum off his lips. I blush when our eyes connect, embarrassed at having come so undone underneath him. Shiro's coy grin just made my cheeks flush darker, and I yelp when our lips crash together again. I don't hesitate to open my mouth, tasting the saltiness of my own cum on that sinful blue tongue.

"Well, _King_ , want ta take yer Horse out for a ride?" Shiro growls in my ear, sending a powerful shudder down my spine as I nod quickly. Shiro smirks, nibbling on the shell of my ear while his hand traces up my neck and to my mouth.

"Suck, King; or we'll be in this hospital longer than tha doctah planned." 3 fingers work themselves into my mouth, my saliva coating them as I sucked and worked with my tongue. I figured this was going to hurt, and I'd need all the help I could get to make it go smoother. My half-lidded eyes find Shiro's as I suck, his golden eyes shining amongst their pool of black with lust and overwhelming dominance. Spurred on by that look, I suck harder.

"God damn King…." Shiro mutters, pulling his fingers out of my mouth with a quiet 'pop!' I shiver as his hand traces down my back, pulling me up into his lap. He cups my ass in one hand, kneading the flesh as he slips one finger into my hole. I gasp at the uncomfortable intrusion, my arms going over his shoulders as my head is cradled into his neck. I pant and moan as the finger slowly moves in and out; a slight burning sensation coupling with the drag every time it was pulled out and pushed back in.

"Sh-Shirooo…" I whine, clutching tighter when Shiro uses his free hand to pull me higher; forcing me onto my knees. I tremble as I'm bent over his shoulder, giving a startled moan when Shiro traces kisses up my thighs and sucks bright red marks onto the paler skin. Another finger is suddenly pushed in, making me jolt as my hole swelled to let it fit. "A-Ahhh!"

The fingers pick up their pace, moving in and out faster as my legs trembled from the strain of keeping me upright. My eyes look up to meet Shiro's black and gold ones, fiery lust burning in his dark pupils. Somehow, he flexes himself in a way that pulls my head upwards; our lips colliding in an open-mouthed kiss as he shoves a third-finger into me. A loud yell is swallowed up by Shiro in our kiss, my eyes closing as the stretching sensation fills my being.

We disconnect, my head reburying itself in Shiro's neck as I pant and moan, my face and neck flushing bright red as the fingers inside me start to scissor; stretching me and sinking deeper. I fist the thin material of his shirt, sucking on the pale flesh that was open to me.

"Nng… c'mon _strawberry_ , I want ta hear ya fall apart on top of me." I jolt, my eyes narrowing at the insult of my name. With renewed strength, I use my body weight to shove us forward; forcing Shiro onto his back with me on top of him.

Of course, I didn't take account of the fingers that were still buried in me.

"Aaaggh!" I yell, my body rocking forward at the sudden burning sensation that shot up my body from my lower region; which only made it occur again as I accidently forced myself farther down on his fingers. I throw my head back, breathing heavily as my hands brace themselves on Shiro's stomach.

"Well, t'at was either perfectly planned, or ya di'nt think t'at one through at all." Shiro chuckles, grasping my hip and slowly moving me back and forth, the same overwhelming feeling shooting through me with each movement. "T'anks for showin' me where yer prostate is though."

I don't reply, too busy clutching at Shiro's hand and his knee to flip him off like I wanted to. My body stopped listening to my brain's insistence to stop, instead gyrating on the fingers as they hit that spot over and over; making tears prick up on the edge of my vision as I felt my lower stomach clutch up again.

"Ahhh, shit, Shiro~!" I scream, feeling something in my stomach snap as I cum all over his stomach. His fingers stay pressed harshly against my prostate during my orgasm, his other hand wrapping around my erection to milk it of every last drop. If it would've been physically possible, I think I would've continued to orgasm until I passed out given the pleasure that arced up my spine. My head falls forward, pleasure-filled tears completely blurring my vision as both hands clutch my lower stomach in an effort to relax the orgasm-caused cramp. I jolt as Shiro's fingers are pulled out, letting me relax on his stomach as he sits up and cradles me; chuckling softly in my ear.

"Well, well! Wonder how many more I can pull from ya before you start goin' dry." Shiro strokes my spine, his 3 fingers coming up to my mouth. "Why don'cha suck on these again? Don' want anyone comin' in ta interrupt, do ya?"

I shake my head, taking the still-wet fingers into my mouth as my hips are lifted up. I hear the muffled sound of a buckle, and I felt the rough material of jeans slide past my bare skin as I bobbed my head on the 3 salty fingers in my mouth. I swallow around them, lightly biting down when I felt something warm and incredibly _hard_ poke at my stretched and still-twitching entrance.

"Ya ready for this? Or do ya wan' a sec to recover yer senses?" Shiro teasingly asks, rocking against me. If I had the energy, I would've raised an eyebrow.

"Was that a… challenge?" I ask after pulling my mouth off his fingers, looking up at the other male with equally teasing eyes. Shiro's smirk in response was all I needed for an answer.

"Bring it on, _Horse_ ; gimme all ya got." I challenge, knowing that in the back of my head there was a miniature version of me screaming " _You bloody fucking idiot!"_

"Yer wish is my command, _King_." Shiro chuckles, slamming me down on him. I bite down on his shoulder, swearing torrents of cuss and totally made-up words as I felt his hard erection push past my ring of muscle and practically impale me. It felt like my lower body was being torn apart at that one focal point, which is not a very arousing experience.

"Ahhh, shit, Ichigo… yer tighter 'n a vice babe." Shiro groans, clutching at my sides as he thrusts up lightly into me, brushing right past my prostate. I moan quietly from around his fingers, which had been shoved back into my mouth. After a second of staying still and quietly moaning as Shiro thrusted up into me, I reposition myself and push up. I groan as his dick slides out of my body, leaving only the head back in before I let myself drop; the force shoving him all the way back inside and viciously jabbing my prostate head on.

"Ahh! Ah-hah! Nnnnng…." I moan out, rocking on top of Shiro's erection as he thrusted back into me; pulling his fingers out of my mouth to instead lift me up and slam me back down. My lower body spasms as he once again hits my prostate dead on, not giving me any time to even breath before I'm lifted back up and slammed down once again. A vicious pace starts up, Shiro slamming into me with all he could (hopefully) manage. My hands clutched at his, my head thrown back as I moaned and screamed to the heavens.

Suddenly, Shiro flipped us; getting me onto my back with my legs bent over my head in what would've been an incredible feat of flexibility if it had been anyone else but me.

If I had thought his previous pace was the fastest and strongest Shiro could go, however, clearly I was sorely mistaken.

"Well, I've had 'nough of cantering, King; why don' I start ta gallop for ya?" Shiro gives a coy grin, his hips grinding against my ass as his member stabbed at my prostate relentlessly. I moan in reply, biting down on my fist in a fruitless effort to silence myself as I grounded my hips against his; driving him even deeper if that was even possible. Within a second, Shiro was back to his harsh pace and was quickly speeding up his thrusts; accenting every other thrust with a full force pound that rocked the entire bed. It was clear his entire focus was to fuck me into the mattress until I couldn't move. Not that I was complaining.

My stomach clenched up once again, and my breath hitched when I came all over my own chest and stomach. There was significantly less cum than the last few times, and a loud groan overtake me when I realized my constant orgasms were making me run dry.

And I hadn't even gotten Shiro to cum once.

"Looks like y'er runnin dry on me; ya certainly like it when yer Horse decided to gallop, don'cha _King_?" Shiro slams into me, leaning over and biting the shell of my ear as his thrusts picked up the pace; thouroughly abusing my ass. Shiro plants both of his arms next to my head, and I waste no time in grabbing them just so I had _something_ to ground me in the physical world as I was fucked to pieces.

This was clearly going to be a long night.

.-.

I give another predatory smirk when Ichigo grabs my wrists, his face still a bright shade of red as his delirious-looking caramel eyes focused on me. I lean forward even more, connecting our lips together with a sweet kiss as I jabbed roughly at the spot I recognized as his prostate. If I focused hard enough, I could probably make out small dents in the flesh; but as it stood, I was more focused on other things.

I sigh into the kiss, tasting the delicious strawberry taste that the red-head seemed to just ooze with; smell and taste-wise. I lean back, smiling at the flushed face of the red-head; sweat sticking his hair to his forehead and trailing sensually down his skin. It was such a sexy sight; I didn't know how I didn't just jump him that first night in my van.

"Ahh! G-god, Shiro!" Ichigo screams, closing his eyes and bucking up against me as he trembled; his ass tightening around me like a vice once again. I smirk, stopping all movement as his hips thrashed by themselves on my cock; effectively fucking himself as he orgasmed. My smile grows when none of the white fluid comes out of his bright pink head, meaning only one thing; Ichigo was completely dry.

Now, I wasn't a sex-pro or anything, but I've been around the block enough to know that once someone started dry orgasming, they had reached their most sensitive state. A perfect uke stage that any smart sadist, such as myself, would take full advantage of. I tensed the muscles in my legs, making sure to not give Ichigo any time to prepare before I slammed back into him, burying myself in to the hilt and jamming myself once again against his prostate.

"Fuck, shit! Shiiiii-rooo-oooo~!" Ichigo screams, his hips bucking as he lets go of my wrists in favor of clutching at his stomach again. No doubt he was feeling some sort of cramp there from the constant orgasms. I slammed in again, waiting for the perfect moment before stopping on a dime. The reaction was almost instant.

"Shi-ro… m-move…." Ichigo groans, bucking against me desperately. I held down his hips, keeping him from moving as his once earth-shattering moans quieted down to whimpers and sighs.

"Fuck… move~!" Ichigo pleads, frantically trying to buck up despite my hands holding his hips down. I smirk, slightly moving in and out as Ichigo tried his hardest to get any sort of movement.

"I dunno, maybe King shoul' try moving on his Horse himself?" I tease, flipping him over onto all fours and leaning against him as his face buried into the mattress.

"Shiiirooooo…." Ichigo moaned, and I frowned before I grab his hips, pulling him backwards and slamming him against me. Ichigo chokes out another fresh set of moans, spasming against me. I smirk, burying my hand in his orange hair and pulling up his head to expose his neck. I bite down on his collar bone, trailing chaste kisses up to his ear and licking the shell before nibbling on it roughly.

"Get to it, Strawberry." I growl, making Ichigo shiver underneath me before manually pulling himself forward, and after a moment's hesitation, slamming himself back. I let loose a small groan at his tightness, wrapping a hand around his erection and slowly pumping with his movements. Ichigo's moans picked up, muffled as he buried his face into the mattress but still audible. I smirk, bucking against him and forcing out a strangled groan; he was so red his ears were crimson.

I could feel my own orgasm approaching, but I pushed it down in favor of wrapping my arm around Ichigo's waist and forcing him to move faster; effortlessly making him fall apart under me as his stomach heaved once again, his ass tightening in another dry-orgasm. Ichigo's muffled scream into the blankets was enough to finally push me over the edge myself; and I flooded him with my own cum.

"Fuckin' hell… _Ichigo…._ " I groan, pulling up the other male to cradle him against my chest. The position sinks him down on my erection, making him groan. After a moment, I slowly lift his limp body up and free my erection; the red-head collapsing against mine as he breathed heavily. I pull the sheets and blankets over us; turning him to face me as he buried himself into my chest. I smile, kissing the top of his head as I cuddled him.

"I love ya, King." I mutter, smiling when Ichigo kisses my chest in reply.

"…love you too, Horse." Ichigo groans, and only then did I notice his lingering problem. I smirk, shaking my head in amusement.

"Ya got an amazing libido, Strawberry." I chuckle, grasping around his erection. Ichigo gasps, his hands clutching at my shoulders.

Looks like we wouldn't be sleeping for a good long while, yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue**

I growl as I stare at the TV, shaking in silent fury as I rewatch the jaw-dropping robbery take place.

It had all happened in under one week.

Aizen and his supporters had all been killed within one night, the sign of The King and His Horse left at the scene written in blood. The money we knew Aizen had was also gone.

50 banks, 30 jewelry stores, and the Royal Palace had each been robbed blind. Also the handiwork of the King and his Horse. They had gotten bolder; camera footage being shown almost tauntingly to showcase the amazing robber that we now know the identity of.

It had been revealed last night. The robber was the cute nurse, Ichigo Kurosaki.

When going to question the family, we had been met with smiles and chuckles from the father. He had known the whole time, and fully supported his son. The 2 daughters had also smiled, saying that while they were surprised; they also supported their older brother.

 _What an insane family_.

I look down at my phone in surprise when it started to ring, an unknown number reading on the screen. I pick it up, hitting the answer button and putting it against my ear.

"Hello?" I ask, swiping my blue hair out of my eyes.

"Why hello officer! I finally decided to call you!" a cheery voice on the other side answers, and I felt a chill drive down my back.

"King… why're you calling me?" I growl, and I could _feel_ the other's smirk from the other side of the phone.

"Well, you gave me your number! Although, Shiro isn't very happy about it; but you must know how possessive boyfriends can be." The voice answers nonchalantly, and I grit my teeth.

"So, what's up, officer Grimmjow?" He asks, and I slam my fist against the table.

"I will not have a normal conversation with a criminal! Turn yourselves in immediately or I swear I will jail you two myself!" A sunny laugh comes from the other side, and a beeping sounds out.

"Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker; Shiro has got to hear you." I growl in anger once more, only to be surprised when another voice starts speaking.

"Well, don'cha sound scary?" a strange, male voice speaks from the other side; making me stop the retort I was about to give.

"What business do ya have wit' my King?" the new voice asks threateningly, and I narrow my eyes.

"I can presume you are the Horse?" I ask, surprised at Ichigo's chuckles and the masked growling on the other side of the phone.

"Why does _everybody_ call me tha damned Horse?" I hear him ask, and for a second I'm amused.

"Yah, I'm tha Horse to my King, now answer tha question; officah." I give a frustrated sigh, holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder as I grab a notebook; I should be writing all of this down as evidence.

"Turn yourselves in, or I'm gonna be the one who throws you two into a shitty cell." I threaten.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter what kind of cell you put me in; Horse over here will still try to fuck me in it."

I choke, a furious flush rising up on my cheeks as I write the reply down on my notepad.

"Where are you currently?"

"In Japan."

"Where in Japan?"

"On the ground."

"Where on the ground?"

"In a city."

"Where is this city?"

"Next to another city."

"Where is that city?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I felt annoyance build up in my stomach.

"WHERE?!"

"Next to this city." I scream in frustration, slamming the notepad down on the table.

"Where the fuck are you two?!" I ask again, only for laughter to sound out on the other side.

"Oh, you're fun to toy with; officer Grimmjow. We should really do this more often." Ichigo chuckles, and I growl in annoyance.

"It looks like we have to go though; another big robbery tonight!" my eyes widen, snatching up my notepad once again.

"Where?!" I exclaim, pen at the ready.

"Oh, somewhere in the Kyoko area I think; can't wait to see you there!" The phone call suddenly hangs up, and I groan before writing down the information.

Looks like I had to talk to my head of chief and hope The King wasn't lying.

.-.

I put the stolen phone down, muffling a moan as Shiro rocks his hips against mine; his cock buried deeply into me and jammed against my prostate. I reach back to the other's neck clutching him against my neck as he bit down.

"So, ya t'ink he fell for it?" Shiro asks into my collarbone, and I nod.

"The man is an idiot; we've been nowhere near Kyoko ever since we started on our rampage. Not even _your_ driving could get us down there in one night." I rock my hips, muffling another moan as Shiro thrusted up into me once again.

"Well, t'ats 'nough 'bout him for now; I wanna focus on other t'ings ta-night." Shiro nips the shell of my ear, making me let out a guttural moan. My hands find his, holding him tight and I moved against his rapidly picking-up pace. My eyes meet his, and I felt a smirk spread over my face.

"I'm totally cool with that."

The End

Well! That was fun! Don't worry, for those who were a fan of this; I may or may not of hinted at a sequel somewhere in this book! *wink wink*

Those who can figure out who the main character in the next one is can come up with a gadget for said main character!

See you then! ^-^


End file.
